NERIMA 16 años después
by LunaGitana
Summary: Pues el título lo dice todo, han pasado 16 años desde que Nerima solía ser el escandaloso distrito poblado de fenómenos practicantes de todo tipo de artes marciales. Ahora todos ellos han crecido y la comunidad ha recuperado ¿O no? su normalidad. ONE SHOT
1. 16 años después

**NERIMA. 16 años después**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en el distrito de Nerima, una calle desierta al lado de la cual corría el agua del acueducto llenando el silencio con su fluido canto, a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos y el sonido del concreto romperse bajo los poderosos nudillos de un artista marcial. La anciana que siempre regaba agua frente a su porche con un cucharón cuadrado giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido sin tomarle realmente mucha importancia, alzó los hombros con indiferencia y continuó esparciendo el agua sobre el asfalto. No era nada raro para los vecinos el escuchar las escandalosas peleas de los herederos de las familias Tendo y Saotome, también se habían acostumbrado a los deterioros en la infraestructura urbana y las constantes visitas del desconcertado alcalde. A algunos de ellos inclusive todavía les resultaba razonablemente cómica la expresión del pobre hombre, hundido en su frustración al no poder comprender por qué todas las inversiones que el gobierno hacía ahí parecían no tener ningún efecto en la estropeada colonia. Una niña de cabello corto color azul rey corría por la calle sosteniendo una bolsa con vegetales un poco maltratados por la sacudida que les iba dando en su carrera.

- ¡Ten-Chan! ¡Ya basta, por favor! –exclamó al acercarse a los dos que peleaban sobre la cerca-. ¡Bajen de ahí inmediatamente! ¡Se lo voy a decir a nuestro padre! –levantó un índice amenazadoramente hacia el pequeño de cabello negro que se encontraba en medio de una patada al aire.

- Deja de molestar, hermana mayor –la distracción le hizo merecedor de un puñetazo en el estómago por parte de su contrincante- ¡Hey, no seas tramposo! –se quejó contraatacando con una patada que fue a dar en plena cara del otro niño- Y de todos modos papá no va a decirme nada, a él no le molesta que entrene –la retó a pesar de que de un salto se colocó frente a su hermana.

- No seas insolente –lo regañó ella extendiéndole la mano para que éste la tomara- Y ya deja en paz a Minoru-Kun, nunca entenderé por qué ustedes dos nunca dejan de pelear –frunció el ceño pero enseguida se le suavizó la expresión al dirigirse al aludido, que estaba en el piso sobándose sin darse cuenta de que ella lo miraba.

La sonrisa de la niña hizo que el chico que estaba tirado, quien tenía el cabello color azabache cubriéndole parcialmente la cara a pesar de estar recogido con una pañoleta moteada de color amarillo. Minoru se puso de pie de forma muy rígida al sentir los ojos azules sobre él y su rostro se tornó inmediatamente de color carmesí, lo cual hizo que saltara una vena de la frente del niño con el que había estado peleando. Sin haber notado ninguna reacción en el otro niño, el de la pañoleta bajó sus brillosos ojos aceitunados al piso y cambió su expresión feroz de unos minutos antes para dar paso a una dócil dulzura y tras vacilar por unos momentos en los que su sonrojo se intensificó aún más, no pudo evitar salir corriendo al escuchar que la niña de cabello índigo le preguntó si se encontraba bien. El hermano de ella, frunció el ceño aún más y observó incrédulo la expresión confundida que se reflejaba en sus ojos color chocolate, una gran gota de sudor apareció en su frente, no sabía si le irritaban más los sentimientos del otro niño por su hermana o la ingenuidad de ésta al no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a pesar de las señales tan obvias que se presentaban constantemente frente a ella.

_"Hola, mi nombre es Saotome Kimiko, tengo doce años y voy en primero de secundaria. Me gustan mucho los gatos a pesar de que a mi papá simplemente no le terminan de agradar, no sé por qué ¡Si son tan adorables! A pesar de que soy la mayor, mi hermano Ten-Chan es el heredero del dojo Tendo y la escuela Saotome del Estilo Libre en artes marciales. Yo me dedico a ayudar a mi abuelita Nodoka en los quehaceres del hogar y entre las dos cuidamos de mis dos abuelos Soun y Genma. Papá es un gran artista marcial, el mejor de todos, es tan fuerte que nadie puede enfrentarse a él y yo lo quiero mucho, siempre me cuida y es muy bueno conmigo. La escuela me gusta mucho, aunque también era divertido el año pasado cuando todavía iba a la misma escuela que Ten-Chan, es que él tiene muchos problemas, las niñas lo persiguen y algunos niños siempre quieren estar peleando con él… claro, como heredero del dojo tiene que entrenar mucho, pero algunas personas mayores dicen que él simplemente heredó la suerte de mi papá, la verdad es que no sé a qué se refieren. Personalmente yo creo que todo lo que le pasa es porque es un glotón despistado y a veces no se da cuenta de a quiénes pisotea en sus luchas por conseguir comida a la hora del almuerzo."_

- ¡Ya llegamos! –exclamó la niña, al unísono con su hermano al entrar a la residencia, mientras se quitaban los zapatos, ella se dirigió a la cocina y él subió las escaleras ruidosamente- Siento haber tardado tanto, abuelita –se disculpó haciendo una reverencia frente a una refinada mujer que cortaba vegetales de espaldas a ella.

- No te preocupes Kimiko-Chan –le respondió Nodoka con una amable sonrisa a la que los años solamente habían tornado aún más maternal- Había unas cuantas cosas más que hacer antes de empezar a preparar el curry –le alargó un pequeño delantal mientras vaciaba el contenido de la bolsa en el fregadero.

_"Me gusta mucho ayudar a mi abuelita en todos los quehaceres domésticos aunque al principio no todo me salía bien, pero con el tiempo he ido aprendiendo poco a poco, ella siempre es muy paciente y me enseña todo con amabilidad. De todo lo que hacemos, lo que más me gusta es cocinar. La primera vez que lo hice, papá y mis abuelitos pusieron una cara de susto que solamente les había visto cuando traje un gato a la casa y les pedí que me dejaran conservarlo como mascota. Afortunadamente la comida resultó estar bien, claro que la mayor parte la hizo mi abuelita, aunque ahora ya puedo ayudarla un poco más haciendo el arroz o la sopa yo sola e incluso me deja cortar algunas verduras para el curry, diciéndome con una sonrisa que pronto ya no necesitaremos su ayuda en esta casa. Pero la verdad es que no me imagino la vida sin ella, me ha enseñado tantas cosas y siempre está conmigo en momentos difíciles con el mejor y el más sabio de los consejos, es casi como una madre para mí… ¿Eh? ¿Que dónde está mi mamá?"_

- ¡Hola a todos! –una voz femenina llegó hasta la sala en la que los dos hombres vestidos con su gi que solamente les sirve para conservar su inconfundible look, jugaban sogi sentados en el piso con las piernas cruzadas- Trajimos un pastel para comer después de cenar –una elegante ejecutiva de cabello castaño que le llegaba por encima de los hombros se asomó seguida de una pequeña vestida con un uniforme de kendo.

- Buenas tardes –saludó cortésmente y con toda propiedad el antiguo relámpago azul de la escuela Furinkan, ahora usando un elegante traje estilo occidental que hacía juego con el de su esposa, en sus brazos llevaba un bebé de escasos meses que dormía plácidamente envuelto en una manta.

El hombre se sentó frente a los otros dos, observándolos jugar en silencio y al detectar unos leves gemidos provenientes del bultito que descansaba sobre sus brazos, lo meció casi imperceptiblemente para evitar que la criatura se despertase. Soun y Genma parecían no haber cambiado gran cosa durante todos los años que pasaron desde aquellos años en los que tenían que batallar con sus testarudos hijos para persuadirlos de que se casaran. Unas cuantas arrugas en el rostro de ambos y un bigote más prominente y grisáceo sobre los labios del señor Tendo -del mismo tono de su cabellera- eran lo único que daba seña de que el tiempo había pasado en esa casa. No tardaron en llegar Kasumi y el doctor Tofú, quienes tampoco habían cambiado nada excepto por el peinado recogido de la ahora respetable señora y la actitud cuerda del quiropráctico a pesar de encontrarse tan cerca de ella. Detrás de ellos había dos niños, uno de 14 años –que era una réplica exacta de su padre- y el otro de 10, de actitud un poco introvertida y cuyas facciones se asemejaban un poco más a las de su madre. Sobre la cabeza de su abuelo, ya estaba la tercera hija de los recién llegados, una adorable pequeña de cabello negro y 6 años de edad.

La mayor de las hijas Tendo se encaminó a la cocina dejando a los hombres en la sala mientras los niños se iban a jugar al jardín con el más pequeño de los Saotome, su nombre era Tenma y había heredado los ojos color chocolate de su madre, al igual que su torpeza para las actividades manuales y su carácter explosivo, pero a la vez tenía el espíritu indomable de su padre y su facilidad para las artes marciales junto con su negro cabello atado en una pequeña coleta. Estaban observando las carpas del estanque cuando se dibujaron grietas circulares en la barda, para luego desmoronarse y salir volando para dar paso a una niña de largo cabello negro violáceo con un traje chino de color naranja pálido y unos graciosos lentes de espiral sobre la cabeza. En cuanto se posaron sobre el niño de mirada avellana, un destello luminoso apareció en sus enormes ojos color escarlata y se lanzó en un alegre salto para colisionar directamente… con la roca que estaba a la orilla del estanque y caer al agua semi-inconsciente. A todos los presentes les apareció una gota de sudor en la cabeza pero la chiquilla surgió del estanque completamente ilesa y tras acomodarse los lentes en el rostro, volvió a saltar para ahora caer directamente sobre el desprevenido mocoso.

- Tenma salir con Supu-Rai ¿Sí? –exclamó con acento chino y una voz melosa, estrujando al niño que ahora trataba de quitársela de encima- Yo preparar delicioso ramen para llevar a cita –agregó frotando su mejilla contra la de él.

- ¡Ya te dije que me dejes en paz, Spray! –se escurrió entre sus brazos para ocultarse detrás del mayor de sus primos, quien solamente reía divertido por la situación- ¡No voy a salir contigo porque tengo que entrenar!

_"Mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía seis años, no la recuerdo muy bien pero siempre le pido a papá que me hable de ella, otras veces les pregunto a mi abuelita o a mis abuelitos, a mis tías e incluso a tío Tofú, que también la conoció desde que era muy pequeña. Me gusta saber cosas de ella, cómo era y las cosas que le gustaban, estoy segura de que era una mujer muy hermosa, mucho más de lo que puedo ver en las fotografías que papá guarda de ella y me gusta imaginar las cosas que ellos me platican, como si yo misma también la hubiera conocido un poco más. Sin embargo, no me siento sola, tengo una gran familia y estoy contenta, además, estoy segura de que mamá me está viendo desde donde esté y quiero que se sienta orgullosa de mí, por eso hago todo con empeño siempre, sé que si me pusiera triste eso no le gustaría… y entonces miro al cielo y le ofrezco mi mejor sonrisa, le prometo que voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y siento cómo me brinda todo su apoyo, siento la calidez de su cariño en mi pecho y veo su sonrisa en mis labios reflejados en el estanque, porque todos me dicen que me parezco mucho a ella, y ése es mi mayor orgullo."_

Toda la familia se sentó a la mesa, junto con la auto-invitada de anteojos de espiral que se ha vuelto a colgar del brazo del indignado mocoso y a quien las mujeres de la casa habían aceptado con una amable sonrisa, sirviéndole una generosa porción de arroz. La chinita agradeció con una sonrisa dirigiendo su reverencia hacia un rincón vacío de la habitación y Tenma aprovechó el momento de distracción para cambiarse de lugar, seguro de que ella sería incapaz de notar la diferencia hasta que se hubiera puesto de nuevo los anteojos. Después de la cena y un buen rato de convivencia familiar con muchas tazas de té, la familia Ono se retiró argumentando que se hacía tarde y los niños tenían que prepararse para ir a la escuela al día siguiente. Los Kuno se quedaron un rato más y después de un intento fallido por parte de Nabiki de convencer a su cuñado de que la dejara hacer un estudio de mercado en el área circundante del dojo y diseñarle un plan publicitario para elevar el número de estudiantes por una "módica cantidad" especial para parientes, también pasaron a retirarse. La mercenaria dama salió de la residencia con su bebé en brazos e ignorando frívolamente los teatrales elogios de su marido.

- Ya no me llamo Tendo Nabiki –le recriminó con una ceja levantada mientras subían al convertible color rojo flama- Aunque si no fuera por el renombre que me da tu apellido en el ambiente laboral, seguro que habría conservado el mío- se giró sobre su lugar y depositó al nene en el porta-bebé que estaba instalado en el asiento trasero del vehículo.

- Es para enfatizar el cumplido, Naki-Chan –replicó él, después de haber abrochado el cinturón del asiento trasero alrededor de la cintura de su hija mayor y tomar su lugar en el asiento del conductor- Es mucho más galante cuando un hombre le habla a la doncella de sus sueños como si ésta fuera una figura inalcanzable digna del respeto que se le da a una diosa –cerró los ojos dramáticamente como si estuviera haciendo una representación de telenovela- Además, no querrás que tu familia escuche cómo te llamo cuando estamos solos ¿Verdad?

- ¡Estás loco, Tachi-Chan! –rió ella dándole un ligero golpecito en la rodilla como restándole importancia pero un ligero rubor apareció en su rostro- ¡No sé de dónde sacas tantas tonterías tan cursis!

Se quedaron viendo fijamente durante unos instantes y se acercaron lentamente pero fueron interrumpidos bruscamente por el timbre del celular de la mercadóloga, ella lo contestó como si no hubiera estado inmersa en un momento romántico e inmediatamente se enfrascó en una discusión de negocios con uno de sus socios principales mientras Tatewaki alzaba los hombros y giraba la llave para encender el automóvil. Después de todo, así era su vida matrimonial, se había acostumbrado a entender la forma tan extraña en la que su esposa solía demostrarle su afecto y eso parecía ser lo suficientemente verdadero para él. Habían avanzado unas cuantas cuadras cuando sintió la mano de Nabiki sobre su muslo, al voltear a verla se encontró con el rostro concentrado de la mujer, aún inmersa en sus asuntos laborales, sonrió admirando la belleza que se desplegaba sobre ella cada vez que se apasionaba por un negocio nuevo, esa astucia con la que se manejaba era lo que más le había impactado. Volviendo su vista al camino, bajó una mano del volante y la posó sobre la de su mujer, la mujer a la que amaba, sin espejismos ni fantasías trastornadas, esto era real.

En el dojo Tendo, Ranma se encontraba entrenando, no había querido cambiarle el nombre a pesar de las constantes sugerencias de su padre, Nabiki e inclusive su mismo suegro, si bien era cierto que la popularidad de la escuela no iba bien últimamente, prefería verlo en bancarrota que tener que borrar de él el único recuerdo que le quedaba de Akane. El sitio donde tantas veces habían peleado juntos, donde se sentaba a meditar acerca de las groserías que le decía o de sus incontables peleas por algún motivo absurdo, no podía concebirlo como otra cosa que no fuera el dojo Tendo, a pesar de que todos insistían en que el nombre debería coincidir con aquel que diera las clases o esto le restaría credibilidad. Pero ella era la verdadera heredera y mantener el nombre original le hacía sentir como que estaba haciendo su tributo hacia su difunta esposa, aunque nadie más lo entendiera, sabía que ella lo hubiera hecho si aún estuviera a su lado, ella siempre lo entendía aunque la mayoría del tiempo estaba cegada por sus propias inseguridades. Concluyó la complicada kata para luego acercarse al altar, en el que conservaba la foto en la que ella miraba confusa hacia la cámara sosteniendo un vaso desechable de refresco, la misma que había salvado su vida en Jusenkyo.

- Papito –la niña de cabello índigo se asomó por la puerta del dojo, usando un gi amarillento que le quedaba grande, a pesar de que no practicaba las artes marciales de forma constante, las contadas ocasiones en las que se había presentado a aprender alguna técnica, lo hacía con la ropa de su madre- ¿Puedo practicar contigo?

- Claro, pequeña Kimiko –el hombre de ojos azules sonrió tiernamente y tomó su posición de ataque para indicarle que se acercara- Pero hace mucho tiempo que no lo haces así que te podrías lastimar si te esfuerzas demasiado –inició una sencilla kata que ella conocía muy bien, para guiarla paso a paso.

- Espero no estar interrumpiendo –una voz familiar se escuchó desde la entrada- Hubiera querido venir antes, Ran-Chan, pero tuve problemas en el restaurante… nada grave, Konatsu se encargó del bastardo que no quería pagar –llevaba un uniforme de cocinera y un paquete en las manos.

Ranma asintió para dar a entender que la atendería cuando terminara la kata y una vez que ésta hubo concluido, le dio instrucciones a su hija acerca de los ejercicios de relajamiento que debía hacer antes de irse a bañar. La niña sonrió dócilmente y se quedó en el dojo estirándose mientras su padre salía al patio para hablar con Ukyo, la cocinera le extendió el paquete que contenía okonomiyakis especiales y él lo aceptó agradeciendo distraídamente. Hablaron durante varios minutos, pero la joven no pudo dejar de notar que su compañero estaba demasiado ausente de la conversación, frunció el ceño preocupada a sabiendas de que no podía hacer nada por él. El hombre de mirada zafiro por su parte, se revolvía incómodo en su lugar, no era que no apreciara la compañía de su amiga, pero en esos momentos preferiría que no hubiera ido a visitarlo _(("¿Por qué todos piensan que no pueden dejarme solo ni un momento durante este día del año? Es como si temieran dejarme a solas con Akane ¿De qué tienen miedo? ya no puedo hacerle nada pervertido ¿Saben? Ni siquiera puedo verla"))_. Ella lo conocía demasiado bien como para casi saber lo que estaba pensando y se disponía a irse cuando un grito desgarrador los hizo saltar a ambos de la impresión.

Los alaridos de terror continuaron llegando desde la segunda planta y Ranma llegó casi de un solo salto, corriendo a la habitación del más pequeño de sus hijos, visiblemente alarmado por sus escandalosos berridos. Se quedó petrificado en el umbral de la puerta hasta que sintió la esbelta figura de su amiga de la infancia estamparse sobre su espalda al no haberse dado cuenta de que él estaba obstruyendo la entrada. Giró la cabeza para preguntarle si estaba bien y la cocinera de Okonomiyakis asintió un poco avergonzada, para asomarse a la puerta y comprobar qué era lo que estaba causando que el niño se sobrecogiera tanto. Tenma estaba acostado sobre su cama, con el torso apoyado sobre los codos, la pijama a medio desgarrar aún en las manos del niño que estaba montado sobre él, el pequeño que intentaba desvestirlo tenía el rostro cubierto por una pañoleta negra y solamente se alcanzaban a ver sus ojos a través de la cortina de cabello negro que caía sobre su frente. Por todo lo demás, tenía puesto un uniforme de chef parecido al de su madre aunque tenía numerosas cintas en los brazos y piernas que sujetaban estrellas ninjas y otras armas punzocortantes.

- ¡Jubei! –exclamó sorprendida la mujer, observando las manos que aún jalaban furiosamente la pijama del niño de la coleta- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –se abrió paso haciendo a un lado al dueño de la casa y cargó a su pequeño para separarlo del otro.

- La marca del Dios Peleador –replicó con una voz inexpresiva que hacía juego con sus penetrantes ojos grises- Él tiene el tatuaje de la Escuela Kimen de Caligrafía Marcial –señaló hacia un papel que estaba tirado cerca de la entrada.

- Has estado jugando con Minoru ¿No es así? –comentó el hombre de la trenza azabache, recogiendo el dibujo que reconoció como la ridícula cara sonriente que alguna vez llevó Ryoga dibujada en el abdomen- Te convierte en un hombre invencible –comentó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

- ¡Yo no tengo ningún tatuaje! –se quejó ruidosamente el chiquillo de mirada avellana- ¡¡Soy invencible porque mi papá es el mejor artista marcial de todo el mundo!! –anunció indignadamente pero después una gota de sudor apareció en su frente y tragó saliva al observar un **_kunai_** sobre su cama.

Después de que Ukyo se disculpó por el incidente y su amigo de la infancia tranquilizó a su propio hijo sin notar el arma que yacía a escasos centímetros de éste, la chica se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Durante el breve instante en el que los ojos color chocolate de Tenma se cruzaron con los del pequeño que estaba en brazos de su madre, le pareció detectar cierto brillo inusual en sus ojos grises y podría haber jurado que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando Jubei le guiñó el ojo coquetamente. Antes de que el chiquillo heredero del dojo Tendo pudiera reaccionar, la cocinera ya había completado el giro y lo único que alcanzaba a ver del mocoso era la parte de atrás de su cabeza alejándose hacia la puerta. El crío sintió escalofríos recorrerle por la espalda al pensar en cuáles podrían ser las verdaderas intenciones del otro mientras su padre le daba leves golpecitos en la cabeza para tranquilizarlo y después de arroparlo, le dio las buenas noches para luego levantarse a apagar la luz. La chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos azules se volvió a disculpar por la conducta de su criatura con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, Ranma simplemente se limitó a mover la cabeza negativamente para restarle importancia al asunto.

_"Kenzan Jubei es uno de los compañeros más extraños que tiene Ten-Chan, para empezar no sabemos a ciencia cierta si se trata de un niño o de una niña, y tampoco de cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones hacia mi hermano. En algunas ocasiones pareciera que quiere asesinarlo a sangre fría de la forma más cruel y en otras pareciera que le ofrece el amor más dulce y sincero que pudiese existir, claro que frente a nuestros padres siempre aparenta tener una relación de amistosa rivalidad con él. Creo que el único que puede comprenderlo es Minoru-Kun, su único amigo en toda la escuela, aunque normalmente esto le trae problemas con nuestra prima, Mayumi-Chan, porque ella está enamorada de Minoru-Kun y los celos la hacen atacar con su bokken a cualquier niña que se le acerque demasiado. A pesar de eso, es una niña muy tierna, siempre que Ten-Chan lo fastidia o se comporta de forma poco amable con él, ella lo defiende, por eso mi hermano y ella no se llevan muy bien. Esta mañana hicieron un escándalo en el cementerio por una de sus peleas y casi nos sacan del lugar… ¿Eh? ¿Qué que día es hoy? ¡Oh, claro! Hoy vienen todos los amigos de mi papi porque es el aniversario de la muerte de mi mamá."_

Ranma salió al jardín, deslizando los pies descalzos sobre el césped, caminando lentamente hacia la poza donde tantas veces fue forzado a transformarse en chica. Observó la lisa superficie del agua con un toque de nostalgia en la mirada zafiro, el cristalino líquido que tanto odió durante sus días de juventud ya no le despertaba sentimiento alguno, el recelo se había desvanecido el día que el agradecido guía de Jusenkyo accedió a enviarle un segundo barril de agua del Nannichuan. Shampoo y Mousse también habían ido a china a curarse, aunque prefirieron volver a establecerse en Nerima porque la ley de su villa les impedía volver, aún así, iban de visita de vez en cuando fingiendo que eran amigos, revelando la verdadera naturaleza de su relación solamente a su núcleo familiar. Ryoga era el único que no mostró el más mínimo interés por la poza del hombre ahogado, después de perseguir la tan ansiada cura a su maldición y repetir incansablemente que había visto el mismísimo infierno, se dio cuenta de que era justamente su forma de cerdo la que lo hacía ver como el hombre perfecto frente a los ojos de su actual esposa. El chico del colmillo solamente dijo con una sonrisa, que así era feliz.

_"El papá de Minoru-Kun se llama Hibiki Ryoga-Sama, es un señor muy amable y a veces lo encuentro en casa cuando llevo a su hijo herido por culpa de mi hermano, es que el pequeño se pierde hasta dentro de su propia casa y me da pena dejarlo lastimado sin saber si llegará bien a su casa. Hibiki-Sama me cuenta muchas historias acerca de muchos lugares increíbles de Japón, no sé de dónde habrá escuchado tantas cosas, no creo que haya estado realmente ahí… digo… son lugares muy lejanos y él no tiene un trabajo en el que viaje mucho. Él y su gentil esposa Akari-Sama tienen una granja de adorables puerquitos en el patio de su gran casa, donde los crían y les enseñan zumo entrenándolos desde pequeñitos. Son personas muy buenas y me gusta mucho que me cuente cosas acerca de mis padres cuando eran jóvenes, sobre todo ahora que me he enterado de que Hibiki-Sama fue un amigo muy cercano de mi mamá en su juventud ¡¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarle!! Ya quiero visitarlos otra vez. También tienen un cerdito negro que parece ser el preferido de todos porque es el único al que veo vagar libremente por la casa y cuando lo veo, me mira de una forma que me hace sentir una extraña calidez dentro de mí."_

- Hay tantas cosas de las que me arrepiento, U-Chan… –comentó miserablemente, observando su reflejo en el estanque- De haber sabido que tendríamos tan poco tiempo, no lo hubiera desperdiciado comportándome como un cretino con ella…

- Ran-Chan, no es justo que te tortures así –se acercó a donde estaba él y le habló al reflejo, sosteniendo en sus brazos a su dormido retoño- Yo también estaba ahí ¿Recuerdas? –sonrió subiendo la mirada hacia la copa danzante del árbol- Yo también la vi, no había remordimientos en su mirada… un poco de tristeza porque no podría ver crecer a sus hijos, pero estaba satisfecha con todo lo que había vivido –el viento recogió unas hojas del suelo, formando una espiral que se elevó por encima de la superficie del agua.

- Sí, aún en sus últimos momentos, pareciera que su mayor preocupación era dejarme claro que había sido feliz –suspiró para sus adentros, con las manos en los bolsillos- Akane… mi Akane –miró hacia el cielo, desde donde casi podía ver el hermoso rostro de su difunta esposa, sonriéndole tiernamente.

_"Una calidez parecida a la que siento cada vez que me siento sola, cada vez que estoy triste o cada vez que algo malo me ocurre… una calidez que surge desde el fondo de mi interior… que me envuelve como si mi mamá estuviera diciéndome que está conmigo, que desde donde quiera que esté, me está observando crecer, aprender cosas y divertirme con mis amigas… que ella vive dentro de mí…"_

- Te quiero, mamá –la pequeña niña de cabellos azules cerró la ventana de su habitación, que era la que su mamá había ocupado en su juventud y se acostó en la cama- Haré que te sientas orgullosa de mí, ya verás –se cubrió con la sábana y se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

¡¡Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado el fic, es un poco distinto a lo que me gusta hacer (historias telenovelescas cursis que giran alrededor de la pareja R&A) y en realidad la hice porque quise experimentar un poco y creo que los demás personajes también merecían finales felices, pero no pude evitar la tentación de darle mi toque dramático con un poco de tragedia (jajaja, me encantan las cosas tristes). Si quieren ver fanarts, la dirección pueden encontrarla en el profile.

Sin más qué decir, me despido esperando sus comentarios.

**_Kunai_****_._** Es un arma ninja con forma triangular (como la punta de una estrella) que tiene un mango a modo de daga, con un arillo en el extremo, a través del cual se meten los dedos para sostener varios a la vez. Son muy útiles ya que se pueden lanzar como las famosas estrellitas (shuriken) o se pueden utilizar como cuchillos en combate directo. Para más detalles, consultar Naruto, jejeje.

LunaGitana


	2. El misterio del gato, PARTE 1

**NERIMA. El Misterio Del Gato (Parte 1)**

La tarde estaba nublada y de cuando en cuando, algún relámpago cruzaba el gris espacio del firmamento, anunciando que se avecinaba una tormenta. El ventarrón soplaba fuertemente ocultando todos los sonidos de la calle, aunque no a oídos de todos los transeúntes. Tenma se lanzó desde la cerca por donde iba corriendo, dirigiendo una patada voladora hacia un aparentemente indefenso matorral del jardín de una de las casas por las que estaban pasando. Su hermana apenas alcanzó a girar en dirección al mocoso para reprenderlo por estropear la vegetación, cuando se dio cuenta de cuál era su verdadero objetivo.

Un tímido y golpeado niño de aproximadamente dos años más que el de la coleta azabache se asomó en señal de rendición, alzando las manos y dejando caer su cámara fotográfica en el acto. El pequeño de ojos color chocolate lo miró con recelo, acercándose al aparato y recogiéndolo para revisar las imágenes digitales en la pantalla, presionando los botones sin quitarle la vista de encima al niño. Kimiko lo analizó, era pequeño, extremadamente delgado y al reparar en sus negras ojeras, lo reconoció como su compañero de clase que solamente aparentaba menos edad por su postura encorvada y su actitud introvertida.

Un grito de triunfo de su hermanito devolvió su atención a la cámara fotográfica, en la que -pese a las protestas e intentos inútiles del flacucho por detenerlo-, le mostró la última imagen que éste había tomado. Una imagen en la que aparecía en primer plano, el rostro sonriente de la peliazul, con el reflejo de un relámpago reflejándose en sus pupilas. Kimiko se sonrojó por el descubrimiento, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el niño de las ojeras le arrebató la cámara a Tenma y se alejó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. El pequeño Saotome intentó seguirlo pero su hermana lo tomó de la camisa para detenerlo.

- Eso no fue muy educado de tu parte- lo regañó con el ceño fruncido-. No tenías por que…- se detuvo, reparando en un objeto rectangular que estaba tirado sobre el pavimento.

- ¡Te estaba fotografiando!- se defendió el chiquillo, mientras su hermana lo ignoraba, inclinándose a recoger el pequeño papel-, ¿Qué es eso?- demandó colgándose de su falda para tratar de echar un vistazo.

- Nada –la chica alzó el brazo para poner el papel fuera del alcance del niño-. Vamos a casa, está a punto de llover- miró al cielo con una expresión que su hermano no pudo descifrar.

Guardó el papel en su mochila y tomó a su hermanito de la mano para volver al dojo Tendo, pero después de dar un par de pasos no pudo evitar voltear a ver al sitio por donde había desaparecido el flacucho. Al llegar, Tenma se fue corriendo al dojo para entrenar y Kimiko entró a la cocina para ayudar a su abuela con el almuerzo, el cual ya estaba prácticamente terminado. Nodoka sonrió a la pequeña que se estaba amarrando el mandil y le alargó un plato para indicarle que ya solamente faltaba servir. Una vez que estuvieron todos los platillos listos, la mujer los llevó a la mesa en una charola.

- ¡Oh! por cierto, Kimiko-Chan- recordó de pronto la mujer-, olvidé sacar la basura ¿Podrías hacerlo mientras pongo la mesa, por favor?

La aludida asintió dócilmente y se encaminó a la cocina para recoger las bolsas que ya estaban preparadas junto a la puerta que daba al patio de servicio. Estaba arrastrando la basura hacia la entrada principal cuando se encontró con un par de pupilas amarillas. Asentó la bolsa en el piso para acercarse y lo observó con una sonrisa. Era pequeño, apenas una cría, con el pelaje completamente blanco y los ojos azul claro, el cuerpo contraído en una bolita y los pelos del lomo erizados por el miedo y el frío. Kimiko se acercó lentamente sin perder el contacto visual y el animal correspondió quedándose quieto.

Ranma estaba intranquilo durante el almuerzo, no sabía a qué se debía su incomodidad, observó a su alrededor, no parecía haber nada fuera de lo común. Y es que actualmente tenía una vida mucho más tranquila de lo que había sido durante su adolescencia, sin prometidas acosándolo y ataques sorpresa de todo tipo de fenómenos con técnicas anormales, así que era extraño que se sintiera amenazado de alguna forma. Sin embargo, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando su hija de doce años entró al comedor con un pequeño bulto peludo de color blanco.

Todo el color se le fue del rostro y sus diminutas pupilas se clavaron en el animal que Kimiko sostenía, tragó saliva sintiendo como le resbalaba un sudor frío por la sien, incapaz de escuchar lo que su hija le estaba diciendo. Nodoka reaccionó inmediatamente y tomó a la pequeña de los hombros, interponiéndose entre ella y Ranma, para cubrir la visión que éste último tenía del felino y al mismo tiempo impedir que su nieta se percatara de la expresión de pánico del hombre de la trenza. Maternalmente le explicó que no podía tener al animal porque podría resultar dañino para la salud de una jovencita.

Kimiko bajó la mirada y asintió luego de que su abuela optara por inventar una supuesta alergia a los gatos y Genma fingiera un par de estornudos puesto que Ranma aún estaba petrificado y no podía seguirles el juego. La chiquilla salió al patio para liberar a su nuevo amiguito pero no pudo evitar que el corazón se le encogiera al verlo tan indefenso y vulnerable, clavando sus ojos en ella a modo de súplica desesperada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sacar un traste con leche para darle antes de volver a despedirlo y cerró la puerta, sin saber que el pequeño gatito ya se había acurrucado en la base de ésta.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela primaria, Kimiko recorrió el salón con la mirada en cuanto entró por primera vez, en busca del pequeño cuerpecillo decrépito, con rostro demacrado que había visto el día anterior. Suspiró al no encontrarlo y se encontraba acomodándose en su asiento cuando escuchó unos gritos provenientes de la ventana. Reconociendo la voz, corrió a asomarse y se encontró con el chico que había estado buscando, sin embargo, no de la forma que esperaba verlo. Estaba colgando de cabeza y Tenma lo sostenía del tobillo, balanceándolo amenazadoramente.

- ¡Ten-Chan!- lo regañó sacando la cabeza por la ventana para poder verlo, ya que él estaba colgado de la ventana del piso superior-. ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo!?

- ¡Te lo dije desde la vez pasada!- bufó el aludido- ¡Este tipo te estaba tomando fotografías!

- Mejor baja de una vez, antes de que se lastimen- le ordenó, lanzando una mirada de disculpa a su compañero-, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan grosero? Le voy a decir a nuestro padre…

- No soy grosero –soltó al chico que había estado sosteniendo, quien cayó con un golpe seco sobre el césped-. Y papá no me dirá nada, él me pidió que te cuidara –tenía el ceño fruncido y una vena saltada en la frente.

- ¿Estás bien, Gosúnkugi-Kun?- ignoró los bufidos de fastidio de su hermano, tendiéndole una mano al aludido, con una sonrisa que le quitó el aire-. Me gustaría hablar contigo…- pidió tímidamente-, si no te molesta…

- ¡P-por su-supuesto q-que NO!"- exclamó poniéndose de pie de forma rígida, ante la mirada centelleante del pequeño Saotome-, q-quiero decir…- balbuceó-, por supuesto que no m-mee molesta, estaría en-encantado.

La chiquilla sonrió nuevamente y le hizo una seña a su hermano para que se fuera a su salón, el cual únicamente obedeció cuando ella le hizo una amenaza muda, con una expresión que en pocas ocasiones le veía. Y es que Kimiko Saotome no era una niña peligrosa, ni siquiera era una asidua practicante de artes marciales y sus habilidades se reducían a destacar levemente en los deportes, pero nada más. Sin embargo, había heredado el espíritu indomable de su padre y unos cuantos trucos de la tía Kasumi que podían convertir su dulce sonrisa en una aterradora advertencia.

- Adelántate, Ten-Chan- le dijo su hermana a la hora de la salida-. Hoy me iré con Gosúnkugi-Kun- su semblante se endureció un poco al encontrarse con la cara enfadada del pequeño-. Y dile a abuelita y a papá que llegaré un poco tarde a casa- Tenma bufó por toda respuesta y se alejó corriendo sobre la cerca, contentándose con patear al pequeño Minoru Hibiki.

La casa de la familia Gosúnkugi era modesta, pero acogedora, con cierto estilo tradicional parecido al de la residencia Tendo. Fueron recibidos por un matrimonio ojeroso de avanzada edad, que por eso mismo se veía aún más decrépito, como si fueran un par de momias frescas. Kimiko no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda al pasar por una de las habitaciones y vislumbrar a través de la puerta semiabierta, a un hombre más o menos de la misma edad que su padre. Estaba de espaldas a ella, encorvado sobre un escritorio y con el cabello negro cubierto de polvo, como si se tratase de un maniquí abandonado.

- Aquí es- anunció el pequeño, haciéndola brincar por el efecto fantasmagórico que hizo el eco de su voz dentro del pasillo-. Puedes pasar- abrió la puerta y la sostuvo haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar.

- Sé que fui yo quien te pidió esto, pero…- tragó saliva, dando un par de pasos dentro de la habitación-. ¿Estás seguro de que no te meterás en problemas?

El aludido cerró los ojos y suspiró, caminando hacia el buró que estaba al lado de la cama, mientras la pequeña lo seguía con la mirada, sin atreverse a mover ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Los ojos azules de Kimiko recorrieron la habitación, las paredes estaban pintadas de gris y no había más muebles que los indispensables, sin ninguna decoración, cortinas blancas traslúcidas que daban la impresión de un fantasma colándose por la ventana, aprisionado en alguna parte de su trayecto. Las sábanas negras y completamente lisas y la repisa cubierta de libros de temas paranormales relacionados mayormente con la muerte.

Kimiko se sobrecogió con uno de los títulos y tratando de sobreponerse al ambiente depresivo que amenazaba con aplastarla, caminó hacia su compañero y se sentó en el suelo al lado de él. Kouki se estremeció un poco al sentir el calor de la niña a su lado pero intentó disimular su nerviosismo jugueteando los objetos que estaban en la cajita que tenía en su regazo. La atención de la peliazul se centró en un mapache de peluche y luego en unas siluetas humanas recortadas en papel blanco, pero al estirar la mano para tocarlas, en sus pupilas se reflejó lo que había ido a buscar ahí.

Tímidamente, cambió su mano de dirección y tomó las pequeñas tiras color café oscuro, con tanto cuidado como si fueran a pulverizarse al primer contacto, las levantó hacia la ventana para verlas a contraluz. Eran unos negativos muy viejos, en algunas partes la humedad los había pegado al plástico que los protegía, echándolos a perder. Su ceño se frunció al reconocer a su padre en todas las tomas, posando alegremente desde diferentes ángulos, tendría acaso dieciséis o diecisiete años y parecía estar en una escuela, aunque no portaba el uniforme. Y después, ahí estaba, la imagen que estaba buscando.

- Puedes quedártelos si tanto te gustan- la interrumpió tristemente Kouki, al notar su radiante sonrisa-. No creo que a papá le moleste.

- Pero, ¿Por qué tu padre tiene fotografías del mío?- murmuró casi para sí misma, sin notar la melancolía de su compañero-, ¿Querrá decir acaso… que ellos se conocieron?- su mirada zafiro se iluminó-, ¿Crees que haya conocido también a mi madre?

- Él no habla mucho de eso… –sus ojos se giraron hacia la pared que separaba su habitación de aquella en la que Kimiko había visto al hombre empolvado-. De hecho, no habla mucho de ninguna cosa…

- Gosúnkugi-Kun…- su mirada zafiro se llenó de tristeza.

- Por favor no me mires así- el pequeño se revolvió incómodo en su lugar, frotándose la parte trasera del cuello-. No soportaría que lo hicieras tú también…

Pero fue interrumpido por unos brazos femeninos que rodearon su cuello, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciendo que se petrificara por completo, la habitación entera parecía estar dando vueltas a su alrededor, creando una sensación de vértigo que le subía desde la boca del estómago hacia la garganta. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza la caja que tenía en el regazo. Escuchó a la pequeña susurrarle al oído, pero por alguna razón le costó trabajo entender lo que le estaba diciendo, aunado a que el volumen de su voz era tan bajo que apenas le acariciaba la oreja como un suave murmullo.

- Yo lo entiendo- tragó saliva antes de proseguir-, pero no estoy sola, ¿Y sabes?- rió levemente-, ahora tú tampoco lo estás.

Se separó un poco de él para sonreírle de nuevo y después volvió a adoptar su posición original, acariciando la superficie plastificada de los negativos que tenía en las manos, con la mirada perdida en especulaciones acerca de las circunstancias en las que pudieron haber sido tomadas. Kouki se llevó una mano a los hombros, donde todavía podía sentir el calor de su compañera y sin cambiar su rostro inexpresivo, se puso de pie en silencio y se detuvo en la entrada, esperando a que Kimiko comprendiera su indirecta. Ella se sonrojó pensando que la estaba echando y se apresuró a acercarse a él.

Pero cuando el niño salió de la habitación, en lugar de dirigirse a la salida, se adentró más en el pasillo de las habitaciones, guiándola hacia un cuarto que estaba más al fondo de la residencia. Kimiko dudó un poco pero cuando él se detuvo y giró hacia ella para comprobar que estuviera ahí, comprendió que él quería que lo siguiera. La habitación estaba oscura y parecía aún más abandonada que el resto de la casa, con las ventanas clausuradas con tablas de madera, no se alcanzaba a filtrar suficiente luz como para distinguir algo más allá de lo que cubrían los rayos que entraba por la puerta.

- A mi padre le gustaba mucho tomar fotografías- espetó sin más, abriéndose paso entre las cajas cubiertas de telarañas, levantando nubes de polvo al tirar algunos objetos-. Me enseñó desde que era muy pequeño- tosió un poco mientras arrastraba un mueble casi tan alto como él.

- ¡Cuidado!- Kimiko corrió a ayudarlo, puesto que él parecía no tener la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo por sí solo- Podrías lastimarte…

Pero Kouki ya no la estaba escuchando, deslizó una cortina que dejó al descubierto un cilindro negro, con una entrada a modo de nave espacial de algún chafa programa local de extraterrestres. Dentro de éste había otro cilindro, que él hizo girar hasta que el agujero coincidió con el del cilindro exterior y pudo tener acceso al centro, haciéndose a un lado del mismo modo que hizo cuando le abrió la puerta de la habitación. La peliazul parpadeó confusa, más allá del agujero solamente se veía oscuridad, pero la mirada del niño estaba fija sobre ella, expectante, así que la pequeña tragó saliva y se introdujo en el cilindro.

Tal como lo esperaba, no había nada ahí adentro y estaba a punto de protestar cuando Kouki entró con ella. Ahora sí las cosas se estaban poniendo realmente extrañas, el espacio era tan reducido que tenía que pegarse a su cuerpo, escuchó el cilindro girar nuevamente, cubriendo todo con absoluta oscuridad. Ahora sí estaba aterrada ¿Qué quería ese niño encerrándose en un lugar tan pequeño con ella, completamente a oscuras y…? El cilindro seguía girando con su ruido ensordecedor que hacía eco en el interior y sintió que una mano la jalaba hacia el lado opuesto al por el que habían entrado.

La mano de Kouki estaba tan fría como la de un cadáver y un pensamiento fúnebre cruzó por la mente de la pequeña Saotome mientras se lamentaba no haber dedicado más tiempo a entrenar con su padre. Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decidirse a gritar cuando una luz roja iluminó todo el lugar y se encontró de nuevo con el rostro inexpresivo de su compañero, que inmediatamente la soltó como si no quisiera mantener el contacto físico más de lo que fuera estrictamente necesario. La luz provenía de unos focos especiales que habían sido instalados casi sin cuidado en la parte superior de las paredes.

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de acostumbrarse a la peculiar iluminación y descubrió un cuarto pequeño, con una especie de lavabo gigante que tenía varias charolas en su interior, extendidas a lo largo de éste y en el fondo, una extraña máquina negra que parecía una mezcla entre un microscopio y un proyector rústico de imágenes. Sobre el lavabo había un tendedero del cual pendían unas cuantas hojas de papel y algunas tiritas que enseguida reconoció como negativos, entonces comprendió en qué tipo de lugar estaban y se giró para observar a su compañero, quien parecía estar demasiado entretenido observando el piso.

- Solía venir con papá a revelar los negativos aquí…- comenzó a hablar distraídamente, aún observando los circulitos que trazaba en el suelo con la punta del pie-, pero cuando mi madre…- se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo-. Bueno, creo que el tener una cámara digital te ahorra mucho trabajo- giró la cabeza hacia un lado, restándole importancia.

- ¿Puedo?- preguntó ella, acercándose al chiquillo para poder distinguir sus facciones en la oscuridad, él asintió-. Gracias- sonrió para luego dirigirse a explorar el lugar.

Después de que la peliazul saciara su curiosidad, haciendo unas cuantas preguntas acerca de la máquina y de todo el proceso de revelación, salieron del laboratorio, ocultando la puerta de nuevo tras el mueble, mientras Kimiko lanzaba al aire toda clase de teorías acerca de los negativos que el niño le había mostrado al llegar a la casa. Estaba tan entretenida con una hipótesis completamente absurda que había formulado como broma que no se dio cuenta de que a la salida de la habitación estaba Hikaru Gosúnkugi, tan pálido como un muerto e igual de tieso.

- ¿A-Aka-Akane?- balbuceó con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos-, ¿Eres tú… Akane Tendo?

- Kimiko Saotome- se presentó la niña amablemente, inclinándose para hacerle una reverencia.

- ¡¡Saa-SaooootoooMMEEEEEEE!!- gritó como endemoniado, abalanzándose sobre ella con un cincel y un mazo que aparecieron a partir de la nada.

La pequeña gritó horrorizada y lo solamente atinó a cubrirse la cara con los brazos, esperando el ataque, pero lo único que le llegó fueron las gotas calientes al rostro y al abrir los ojos, vio que Kouki se había interpuesto entre su padre y ella. Aún temblando, alcanzó a correr fuera de la habitación cuando el chico se lo ordenó y enseguida fue en busca de los ancianos que la habían recibido para pedirles ayuda. Estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía hablar y se limitó a mostrarles las manchas de sangre que tenía en el rostro para que comprendieran la gravedad del asunto.

- No te preocupes, pequeña- le dijo la anciana, limpiándole la mejilla con un pañuelo-. ¿Ves? Las manchas se quitan- sonrió amablemente como si sus temores fueran absurdos.

- ¡Papá!- gritó la niña, sintiéndose desesperada-. ¡Iré a buscar a mi padre! ¡Él sabrá qué hacer!- se soltó de la mujer que parecía no comprender nada y salió corriendo de la casa.

- ¡Los niños de ahora!- suspiró la anciana mientras enjuagaba el pañuelo en el fregadero-. Es una lástima que la sangre no se quite tan fácilmente de la ropa como de la piel… –talló la tela, descubriendo una mancha mucho más antigua.

Giró la cabeza para ver a sus espaldas y se encontró con una pequeña silueta que arrastraba un bulto humano para luego asentarlo sobre la cama con un golpe seco. El hombre murmuraba cosas ininteligibles y para cuando su hijo lo acostó, parecía estar sollozando suavemente, con la expresión perdida en alguna alucinación. El pequeño simplemente suspiró y movió negativamente la cabeza mientras lo contemplaba, se acercó a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas y después salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Caminó hacia la anciana y le extendió el brazo ensangrentado para que se lo limpiara con el trapo.

- Es mejor que arregle este tiradero –murmuró viendo los charcos rojos que marcaban la trayectoria en el piso por donde Kouki había arrastrado a su padre-, creo que fue buena idea poner un piso cerámico después de todo, si tuviéramos tatamis, ya se habrían arruinado…

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Sin comentarios, si ustedes los tienen, los apreciaría mucho.

LunaGitana


	3. El misterio del gato, PARTE 2

**NERIMA. El Misterio Del Gato (Parte 2)**

Shampoo soltó una grosería en chino mientras se llevaba una mano al antebrazo, rozando suavemente las cuatro grietas profundas de las que aún emanaba la sangre tibia. Mousse estaba frente a ella, con sus garras de acero manchadas de líquido carmín oscuro y jadeaba de cansancio, las cadenas sobresalían de sus mangas, arrastrándose un poco en el suelo. Un chasquido metálico sonó a lo lejos, captando la atención de los dos y el reflejo en la espátula gigante les confirmó la identidad de la recién aparecida. Al lado de ella estaba una kunnoichi con una larga capa negra.

- Akari y Ryouga vienen en camino- anunció la cocinera, situándose al lado de la amazona de un salto-, aunque si él es el que está guiándola, dudo mucho que lleguen hasta dentro de un mes.

- ¡Ser inútil!- resopló frustrada la chinita-. ¡Ranma nunca querer nadie de nosotros!

- Me ofendes, cariño- rió la cocinera con falsa indignación-, estoy segura de que Ran-Chan ya ha olvidado los antiguos rencores…

- ¡No del todo! –bufó Mousse subiendo un poco su manga para mostrar el brazo sangrante y los jirones de piel colgando de éste-. Tenemos que derrotarlo, ¡No nos queda de otra!

La figura encorvada arremetió con actitud felina contra los recién llegados, blandiendo sus brillantes y largas garras de ki y siseando agresivamente. Estaba demasiado asustado como para esperar un ataque y enseguida giró para dirigirse en una nueva embestida en contra de la kunnoichi. Konatsu lo envolvió con su capa y dándole vueltas para desorientarlo, lo lanzó hacia el piso, pero antes de que el bulto negro tocara el suelo, Ranma despedazó la tela con sus garras y cayó de cuatro patas, como todo felino que se precie. Mousse aprovechó la distracción para rodearlo con sus cadenas y Shampoo se lanzó al ataque con los bomboris…

- ¡¿Cómo que mi padre no está?!- gritó contrariada Kimiko, en la entrada de la residencia Tendo-, ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

- No lo sé- se quejó Tenma-, y más te vale que te metas, porque abuelita parece muy nerviosa por algo y me dijo que me encerrara en mi cuarto… seguro que te encierra en el tuyo también.

La niña ni siquiera alcanzó a protestar cuando la mujer de chongo castaño ya la había levantado, acomodándola bajo el brazo y la estaba llevando escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación. De nada sirvieron sus súplicas y protestas, la depositó con cuidado en el suelo y después cerró la puerta con llave para que no escapara, llevándose a su hermano al cuarto de al lado. Después de darse cuenta de que patalear golpeando la puerta no le serviría de nada, corrió a asomarse por el balcón, calculando visualmente la distancia que había de ahí al suelo. Ciertamente a su hermano no le costaría nada saltar desde ahí, pero ella no era tan hábil.

Arrancó las sábanas de su cama y amarró un extremo al barandal, asiéndose del otro para trepar entre las tejas y deslizarse más o menos suavemente hacia abajo, pero justamente cuando cayó en el césped, se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la puerta abierta de la estancia y su abuela estaba mirándola fijamente mientras sostenía una taza de té entre sus manos. Una vez más estaba atrapada, pero ahora las puertas del balcón estaban clausuradas con unas tablas que los abuelos Genma y Soun habían clavado para impedirle salir. No entendía el afán de su abuela de mantenerla ahí, pero necesitaba ir a ayudar a su amigo con urgencia.

- ¡Ten-Chan!- gritó golpeando la pared que separaba su habitación de la del aludido-. ¿Puedes escucharme?

- Sí- gruñó con desgano el pequeño-, ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡Por favor, Ten-Chan, necesito que vayas a ver a Gosúnkugi-Kun!- suplicó, a sabiendas de que el chiquillo era lo suficientemente fuerte para romper cualquier obstáculo y salir corriendo por la barda antes de que lo alcanzaran-, ¡Está herido por mi culpa y sus abuelos no quisieron ayudarlo!

Se hizo un silencio prolongado pero después de llamar varias veces al nombre de su hermanito sin conseguir respuesta, supo que ya se había ido y sonrió un poco más tranquila, mientras se ponía a buscar entre sus cosas, algún objeto metálico para sacar los clavos de las maderas de su ventana.

Tenma iba corriendo por la cerca del canal cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo, rodó los ojos al cielo y bufó con fastidio dando la media vuelta para volver a su casa. Pero en seguida un escándalo de golpes secos y chasquidos metálicos llamó su atención. Olvidándose del encargo de su hermana, dobló hacia donde escuchaba los ruidos y comenzó a correr a medida que éstos se hacían más cercanos. Lo primero que pudo ver fueron pequeñas hélices amarillas que volaban en cierta dirección y al reconocer la técnica, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro…

- ¡Baja de ahí de inmediato, señorita!- la voz de Nodoka era autoritaria pero a la vez estaba cundida de un pánico que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que su nieta pudiera resbalarse y caer desde el punto más alto del techo- ¡Y no quiero excusas!

- ¡Pero, abuelita, mi amigo está en peligro!

- ¡Tú estás en peligro!- chilló la mujer, alzándose el kimono mientras buscaba con la mirada, alguna forma de subir por su nieta-. ¡Hazme caso, por favor! _"¡Oh, Kami-Sama! ¿Realmente tu padre era igual de problemático a tu edad?"_

La niña cerró los ojos fuertemente, y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, concentrándose en visualizar un solo punto en la barda, inhaló profundamente y corrió un pequeño tramo para agarrar vuelo. Aterrizó un poco torpemente y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero alcanzó a enderezarse antes de que su abuela pudiera alcanzarla y aprovechó su momento de desconcierto para saltar hacia fuera de la casa y salir corriendo. Con un poco de suerte, para cuando la mujer llegara a la salida, ella ya le habría sacado un buen tramo de ventaja por lo que no podría saber hacia dónde se dirigía…

Ryouga vio caer los trozos de tela amarilla al suelo, tanto de su pañoleta como parte de su camisa y algunas hojas que se habían desprendido del árbol cuando se impactó de espaldas contra el tronco. Era solamente gracias a que sus habilidades marciales estaban siempre pisándole los talones a las de Ranma, que éste último aún no había logrado alcanzarlo con sus garras de ki. Pero mientras más tardaba el combate, más precisos se hacían sus ataques y más difícil se le hacía huir de ellos, ya no podía seguirse contentando con esquivar, pero tampoco se atrevía a utilizar alguna otra técnica por temor a herirlo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no utilizaba el Shishi Hokodan y no tenía idea de cuál podría ser ahora su alcance, ya que había desarrollado su ki tan lejos. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, todos sus amigos estaban realmente heridos, incluyendo a Katsunishiki, quien había utilizado su enorme cuerpo a modo de escudo para Akari y ahora estaba prácticamente convertido en un tubo para arañar. La anciana Cologne estaba de visita en Joketsuzoku y el viejo libidinoso estaba perdido en algún otro distrito de Tokio, seguramente en su cacería de 'chicas lindas y ropa interior', imposible de localizarlo ahora que era la única vez que querrían hacerlo.

Ranma por su parte no parecía estar herido, las armas de Mousse apenas le alcanzaron a rasgar un poco la camisa, mientras que Ukyo, Shampoo y Konatsu no habían logrado alcanzarlo y tendría alguna que otra cortada de las pañoletas de Ryouga, pero nada más, rasguños sin importancia, como él diría si estuviera consciente. Los ojos aceitunados del hombre del colmillo se nublaron de nostalgia _(("Si tan sólo Akane-San estuviera aquí, ella podría calmarte y nos iríamos a casa… pero desde que ella se fue, Ranma nunca había sido poseído por el Neko-Ken… ¿Qué podríamos hacer?"))…_

- ¡Es una pelea de verdad!- exclamó emocionado Minoru, desde su escondite entre los matorrales-, ¡Y mi papá está ganando!

- ¡Claro que no!- replicó Tenma, aplastándole la cabeza para obligarlo a ocultarse más-, mi papá les está ganando a todos ¡Solamente falta que le gane al tuyo!- su sonrisa se congeló al darse cuenta de que la mirada de su padre era distinta.

Además de que durante todo el combate había estado usando una técnica hasta ese momento desconocida para él. Encogió los hombros, tal vez sólo la usaba cuando peleaba en serio, y estaba reservando las mejores técnicas para enseñárselas cuando estuviera un poco más grande, después de todo, un buen artista marcial que se precie de serlo, debe tener unos cuantos secretos bajo la manga para los oponentes más poderosos. Y un verdadero maestro de las artes marciales jamás revelaría todas sus técnicas especiales a no ser que sea en pergaminos para sus descendientes.

Se hizo un silencio durante el cual las pupilas alargadas y amarillentas de Ranma-Neko permanecían clavadas en la mirada aceitunada de Ryouga, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacer un solo movimiento, a sabiendas de que a esas alturas del encuentro, el más mínimo error de cálculo podría resultar letal. Los demás no se atrevían a respirar demasiado fuerte y en medio de tanto silencio, los pasos de una niñita resonaron en el asfalto, atrayendo la atención del felino. Una imagen quedó grabada en su mente, corta cabellera azul y enseguida todos se lanzaron hacia él, en un último intento por someterlo.

- ¡Va a ir por Kimiko!- aulló Ukyo, clavándolo de la ropa con sus espátulas-. ¡Va a hacerle daño si no lo detenemos!

- Apártense todos- Ryouga susurró casi inaudiblemente, con una cara de miseria que indicaba que estaba concentrándose en la muerte de Akane, mientras Mousse encadenaba al hombre de la trenza, Konatsu le tendía una red y Shampoo lo abrazaba para evitar que escapara- ¡SHISHI HOKODAAAN!

…

Kimiko se asomó cautelosamente a la puerta abierta, después de haber llamado varias veces sin obtener respuesta. Había un extraño silencio y una oscuridad muy sospechosa, como si toda la familia hubiera salido, o más bien -a juzgar por la apariencia general-, como si la casa hubiera estado abandonada ya por varios años. Su primera intención fue ir a la habitación de Kouki para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero al pasar por la de su padre y verlo durmiendo tan tranquilamente, algo la hizo desviarse y entrar. Todo estaba muy oscuro y apenas entraba una tenue luz a través de la delgada rendija que se formaba entre las cortinas.

- A-Akane T-Tendo- balbuceó débilmente el hombre, apenas distinguiendo los mechones azules de la chica entre la oscuridad-, sabía que algún día vendrías a verme…

- … –ella solamente le esbozó una sonrisa cálida mientras lo observaba tiernamente-, Shhh…

- Akane, mi linda Akane- suspiró recostándose de nuevo sobre la almohada-, siempre fuiste tan buena, que ese maldito Saotome no te merecía…- respiró profundamente-, ¡Ese maldito Saotome…!

- Por favor, no diga eso…- no pudo evitar decir la chiquilla-. Él es un buen hombre- sus ojos tristes brillaron, desarmando por completo al hombre que tenía frente a ella, quien se quedó en silencio unos instantes y después sonrió melancólicamente.

- Pero él no es perfecto ¿Sabes?- rió suavecito-, descubrí su punto débil- susurró con cierta malicia infantil- ¿Quieres que te lo cuente?

La pequeña asintió suavemente y después de que el hombre le hiciera una seña para que se acercara, se inclinó un poco para que él pudiera hablarle al oído, sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados. Desde el umbral de la puerta, un chico ojeroso, debilucho y desgarbado, observaba tristemente con el ojo que no estaba cubierto por su largo flequillo. Escuchó la risita de la pequeña y luego observó la sonrisa de su padre, débil y temblorosa como todo lo relacionado con él, pero alegre al fin, después de tantos años de estar oculto entre las sombras de los recuerdos, oculto entre agonía y soledad…

Nodoka llegó jadeante hasta donde estaba su hijo, rodeado de todos sus amigos de la juventud, heridos y chamuscados como si les hubiera pasado un incendio por encima. Solamente Ryouga parecía estar limpio de humo negro, pero completamente agotado. Ranma-Neko se incorporó débilmente, aún maullando pero parecía estar finalmente agotando sus energías, se giró débilmente hacia su madre y por un instante pareció reconocerla, pero no se acercó a ella. La mujer se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llamarlo con la esperanza de poder calmarlo como algunas veces había visto hacer a Akane.

El felino la miraba, débil y tambaleándose, pero no se acercaba, no obstante, tampoco parecía tener intenciones de atacar y eso debía ser, sin duda, un avance. Nodoka comenzó a llorar, por su nuera y por él, porque era en situaciones como ésa cuando era testigo de lo mucho que se necesitaban el uno al otro, de lo incompleto que se había quedado su hijo cuando ella se fue. Los sollozos se fueron haciendo cada vez más fuertes a menudo que la desesperación se iba apoderando de ella, sabía que nadie podría reemplazar el lugar de la peliazul pero ¿Acaso eso significaba que Ranma se quedaría atrapado en el Neko-Ken para siempre?

Sabía que ella le hacía falta, pero se había obligado a sí mismo a ser fuerte por sus hijos y jamás mostraba lo solo que en realidad debía sentirse, de alguna forma, el Neko-Ken le había proporcionado un escape, una oportunidad para mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, el dolor, la soledad, el odio contra el mundo entero por haber perdido a su persona más importante, a su compañera de vida y demostrar por primera vez, que nadie más podía llenar ese vacío, nadie más podía hacerlo sentir a salvo de nuevo, nadie más podía borrar de su ser esa corrosiva soledad que le carcomía las entrañas…

Desde adentro, desde donde nadie podía darse cuenta… portando siempre una sonrisa porque sabía que sobre sus hombros descansaba el peso de la escuela Saotome y Tendo de **_Musabetsu_****_ Kakutô_**, el único vínculo que le quedaba con ella además de sus hijos. Tal vez él mismo no quería liberarse del Neko-Ken, tal vez no quería regresar a esa realidad tan difícil… pero no podía ser, no podía dejarlo rendirse, porque aún había personas que dependían de él. Metió la mano en su kimono y sacó una fotografía, una que él siempre había puesto en el altar del dojo, para contemplar mientras entrenaba, y fue solamente hasta mostrársela que empezó a arrastrarse trabajosamente hacia ella…

- Saotome… ese maldito Saotome…- murmuró débilmente viendo a la pequeña salir del cuarto-. Tienes sus mismos ojos… pero no su mirada…- sonrió cerrando los suyos, dejando caer la mejilla sobre la almohada-. Tienes la mirada de Akane…- y diciendo esto, se quedó dormido.

La chica se recostó sobre la puerta con una sonrisa, todavía recordando la conversación que había tenido con su padre la noche anterior, cuando fue a verlo entrenar al dojo. La foto que se le había caído a su compañero le había despertado tal curiosidad que no pudo evitar ir directamente a preguntarle, y es que realmente sus padres estaban en una posición muy extraña… y ni que decir de las expresiones en sus rostros. Estaba segura de tener en sus manos una pieza invaluable del pasado, pero su padre se había sonrojado inmediatamente al verla y no quiso hablar del tema.

_- Ése –había dicho, aclarándose la garganta con un dejo de incomodidad- Fue el primer beso que le di a tu madre._

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo mi padre?- la voz de Kouki la hizo saltar ligeramente por el sobresalto.

- Me contó un cuento, creo que acaba de inventarlo- sonrió amablemente, recordando la fantasiosa historia acerca de su padre, un tal practicante de kendo con cerebro de camarón, una tarima llena de gatos y un tigre oculto en uno de los camerinos-, ¿Cómo está tu brazo? ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí –espetó secamente, ocultando el brazo detrás de su cuerpo, a pesar de que traía puesta una camiseta de manga larga, ella reconoció el gesto y sonrió aún más ampliamente-. ¿Qué?

- Me gustaría que tú y yo…- pidió ella, dando un paso al frente para acercarse-, fuéramos amigos- el chico solamente la miró como si acabara de bailar la macarena haciendo gestos ridículos y chillando como chango.

…

- ¡No puedo creer que tu papá pueda hacer una técnica como ésa!- Tenma sonaba entre admirado, ofendido y envidioso- ¡Tienes que decirle que me la enseñe!

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!- se burló Minoru-. Me la va a enseñar a mí ¡Por algo es mi papá!

Y los dos pequeños comenzaron a pelearse escandalosamente como de costumbre mientras en el otro lado del parque, Nodoka acariciaba al hombre que se había acurrucado como gato en su regazo, descansando la mejilla en la fotografía de una alegre chica de cabello azul y ojos color chocolate, que sostenía un vaso desechable de refresco frente a ella. La mujer sonrió tristemente y al pasar sus manos por el rostro de su hijo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, para después pasar las yemas por sus ojos cerrados y secarle las lágrimas…

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

¡¡Hola!! Aquí les dejo la segunda parte del one-shot, que parece que nadie lo leyó pero aún así lo subo por si en un futuro alguien se anima, y si lo hace, me gustaría mucho saber cuál es su opinión. Solamente una pequeña aclaración:

**_Musabetsu_****_ Kakutô: _**Significa "Técnica libre, todo vale" o algo así, es el estilo de combate de las escuelas Saotome y Tendo.

Y finalmente, por ahora sólo queda un one-shot más, por si les interesa esperarlo.

LunaGitana


	4. Un Platillo para Papá

**NERIMA. Un Platillo Para Papá**

_¡No sé por qué tuve que decirle eso! Aunque de cualquier forma ella no tenía por qué reaccionar de esa manera… después de todo yo solamente estaba diciendo la verdad. La voz de Kasumi resuena una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza, es cierto, hay ciertas verdades que es mejor mantener en silencio. Prueba de ello es mi ropa mojada y cierto cuerpo redondeado y pequeño en el que ahora corro hacia el dojo… De todos los lugares en los que pude aterrizar cuando Akane me golpeó ¿Por qué tuvo que ser justamente en el canal de agua? Suspiro, hay otras cosas de las que debería estar preocupándome ahora._

_Debería pasar a una farmacia a comprar algo de medicina para el estómago, digo, sólo por si acaso… no es que no haya habido alguna mejoría en la cocina de Akane… es decir, sí, la cuarta parte de los platillos que hace son comestibles, pero eso no quiere decir que ya por eso uno deba dejar de ser precavido. Me golpeo la frente ¡Ranma Saotome compórtate como un hombre! me digo a mí mismo a pesar de que la figura que se refleja en el estante de la tienda frente a la que estoy pasando es la de una voluptuosa y traviesa pelirroja. Después de todo ¿Qué es una pequeña indigestión comparada con todas las heridas de batalla?_

_Nada, no es nada… de hecho, es lo mínimo que debo hacer a cambio del esfuerzo que ella está haciendo por mí… nuevamente me siento como el cretino que soy. Después de que ella se apresuró a salir de la escuela para llegar a tiempo a casa a decirle a Kasumi que prepare una porción de comida menos para el día de hoy. E inclusive pude armarme de valor para ofrecerme a acompañarla al mercado y cargar las bolsas… sobrevivir a las interrupciones cotidianas de Shampoo y Mousse y alcanzar a llegar a la tienda en más o menos buenos términos con Akane._

_Pero ¡Tuvimos que pasar frente al restaurante de U-Chan! No podía ser de otra manera… y una vez más mi estómago me jugó una mala pasada al sentir el aroma a okonomiyaki, un rugido fue suficiente para que Akane cambiara por completo su semblante… unos cuantos comentarios que no venían al caso y nuevamente mi costumbre de decir cosas sin pensar me hizo el favor de arruinar por completo la escena. Aunque de cualquier forma no sé por qué ella tenía que mencionar lo mucho que disfruto la comida del Ucchan's… o por qué este hecho tendría que molestarle._

_Y heme aquí, contrariado y sin saber cómo entrar a la casa y hacerle frente a mi propia prometida… no es que ya la haya aceptado como tal… al menos no públicamente. Pero, de cualquier forma, eso no es importante, lo que importa es cómo haré para meterme a la cocina a vigilar que no me envenene con su nuevo guiso sin que ella descubra mis verdaderas intenciones. Creo que ya levanté suficientes sospechas al acompañarla "amablemente" al supermercado y al dar ciertas "sugerencias" para elegir los ingredientes. Y es que no pude dejar de notar -con cierto horror- que muchos de ellos me eran desconocidos._

_Lo primero que hago es dirigirme a la cocina lo más sigilosamente que puedo. Alcanzo a ver que Akane está lavando algunos vegetales y se dispone a cortarlos, me ignora por completo y me siento aliviado al ver cómo me da la espalda, a pesar de que sé que aún debe estar molesta por mi comentario. Me acerco discretamente a la estufa con el pretexto de poner a calentar un poco de agua y me asomo a la sartén para comprobar que ya le ha puesto aceite para freír algo, pero no hay nada que pueda darme alguna pista de lo que planea cocinar, digo, al menos así podría estar preparado…_

_Noto que ella comienza a mirarme de reojo y desvío la cabeza hacia el techo para disimular que había estado espiándola. Después de unos minutos de silencio que me parecen una eternidad, la tetera comienza a silbar y con una sonrisa percibo que ella da un ligero brinquito del susto. El líquido caliente resbala por mi cabello y siento cómo mi cuerpo se transforma sin quitarle la vista de encima, no sé en qué momento se ha vuelto tan linda, cuándo ha empezado a tener esos pequeños detalles que me derriten… cuándo he empezado a verla como una chica hermosa y no como mi masculina amiga a quien fastidiar._

_O en qué momento perdí la sensibilidad a tal punto de que puedo rociarme agua hirviente encima sin siquiera dar un respingo…_

_Sí, sí lo sé… y no fue hace poco tiempo, hace ya un par de años desde que me di cuenta de que mi entera existencia está dedicada a ella, y así es como quiero que sea. Me acerco y la abrazo por la espalda, sintiendo cómo se estremece por el cálido contacto de nuestros cuerpos, forcejeando ligeramente, resistiéndose a perdonarme. Pero sé que solamente tengo que sostener el abrazo con firmeza por unos momentos más y ella suspirará resignada cuando apoye mi barbilla en su hombro, rindiéndose y soltará una risita que me indicará que todo está arreglado… y podremos regresar a la rutina habitual._

_- Ya basta, Ranma –se ladea un poco tratando de liberarse-. Podrían vernos –susurra, asomándose hacia la puerta de la cocina._

_- De acuerdo –la suelto poniendo las manos en alto como si me estuvieran apuntando con una pistola-. ¿Qué vas a preparar? –cambio el tema situándome a su lado._

_- Es un experimento –sonríe traviesa, aunque yo tengo que girar la cabeza abruptamente para ocultar mi falta de color-. Solamente estoy improvisando –por suerte, está tan animada que no me alcanza a ver._

_- Ah –atino a responder, tratando de conservar la calma… si siguiendo una receta con todo y ayuda de mi madre los resultados son desastrosos, no quiero imaginar lo que pasará si simplemente añade ingredientes como le venga en gana._

_Me froto la parte trasera del cuello instintivamente, tengo que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para apretar la quijada y tragarme las primeras palabras que corren por mi garganta, obligándome a mí mismo a pensar bien qué es lo que quiero decir. No puedo volver a arruinarlo, no ahora que acaba de perdonarme, no ahora que está tan contenta. La escucho tararear una cancioncilla mientras arroja la primera porción de vegetales a la olla y procede a cortar un trozo de carne mientras éstas hierven. Nuevamente siento cómo mi rostro vuelve a perder el color con cada especia que va agregando._

_No puedo soportarlo por mucho más tiempo y estoy a punto de intervenir cuando una risa maniática me hace detenerme en seco. Ella se gira para mirarme con una expresión de fastidio e incredulidad, la risa se intensifica, acercándose desde el comedor y unos segundos después, alcanzamos a ver los pétalos negros entrando a la cocina. Una gota de sudor aparece sobre su cabello azul cuando el listón rojo atraviesa el umbral de la puerta, dibujando espirales en el aire. Lo siguiente que sé es que estoy tirado en el piso con el cuerpo paralizado y tratando de pedir ayuda arrastrando las palabras con la lengua adormecida._

_Akane__ patea a la loca que está sentada sobre mí, balbuceando versos medievales e inclinándose para besarme, con los ojos llenos de alguna de sus desquiciadas fantasías. Kodachi cae graciosamente dando un giro en el aire a pesar del reducido espacio en el que estamos, ambas chicas se lanzan amenazas verbales pero son interrumpidas por el estruendo del concreto desmoronándose que viene desde el jardín. Se escuchan más peleas en la entrada y reconozco en una de las voces a mi amiga de la infancia, quien no tarda en llegar a la cocina, seguida de cerca por cierta amazona de cabello lila._

_Ahora sí estoy realmente preocupado, si las tres se unen para atacar a Akane, no podré defenderla por culpa de la poción paralizante. Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recuperar la movilidad de mi cuerpo mientras la discusión se enciende aún más ahora que Shampoo les ha ido con el chisme de que Akane está cocinando algo para mí. Balbucean algo acerca de competir para decidir quién preparará mi almuerzo y eso me da un poco de tiempo para ponerme de pie tambaleándome. Para cuando logro sobreponerme, las palabras se han transformado en agresiones físicas y los trastes vuelan dentro de la cocina._

_Mi primer movimiento es hacia Akane, la cargo como puedo y me apresuro a salir de la cocina, esquivando sartenes y uno que otro cucharón. Salgo al patio y salto hacia la barda, percatándome por primera vez de que el bulto que está sobre mi hombro a modo de saco de papas es mi prometida y que justamente mi mano la está sosteniendo firmemente de una nalga. La acomodo sobre la barda del modo más casual posible, esperando que no me golpee demasiado fuerte, pero ella parece no haber notado nada, simplemente trata de bajarse para regresar al campo de batalla._

_Desde la cocina solamente se escuchan golpes metálicos y gritos femeninos, hasta que una luz atrae la atención del resto de la familia y Nabiki tiene que intervenir, rociando todo con un extintor. Las tres chicas se sonrojan, cubiertas por una capa de espuma como si les hubiera nevado encima y se disculpan con Kasumi por haber arruinado la comida que había preparado para el resto de la familia, mientras el señor Soun llora desconsolado y mi padre lo secunda ridículamente. Mi madre se limita a sonreír y se va a pedir comida por teléfono mientras Kodachi, Ukyo y Shampoo se ponen a limpiar la cocina._

_Akane__ parece estar en shock, con los ojos clavados en la sartén en la que solía estar su guiso a medio terminar. Finalmente baja la cabeza y sube en silencio a su habitación, no sé qué hacer… sé qué es lo que va a hacer ahí y sin embargo, aunque quiero evitarlo no encuentro la forma de hacerlo sin complicar más las cosas. Ir a consolarla significaría encelar a las otras chicas e incitar a nuestros padres a empezar con los preparativos para la boda… lo cual solamente desencadenaría otro desastre como los seis intentos pasados que culminaron en bodas fallidas._

_Una hora después escucho a lo lejos la voz ronca de Akane decirle a su hermana mayor que no tiene apetito, mientras como, tratando de fingir que no estoy poniendo atención. Por suerte las pestes están tan apenadas que no aceptan la invitación de mi madre a quedarse a comer, eso es algo que debo agradecer a las miradas reprobatorias que les lanzó Nabiki, tal vez algún día de estos decida posar para ella en mi forma femenina como compensación… tal vez… por ahora solamente tengo que concentrarme en no tragarme mi almuerzo de un bocado en mi desesperación por subir a ver a Akane._

_Incluso después de haber terminado de comer, espero unos segundos con la vista clavada en un punto del centro de la mesa. ¿Por qué todos tardan tanto? Se vería demasiado extraño que me levantara así sin más y subiera a mi habitación ¿O se vería aún más extraño que coma despacio mientras que suelo atragantarme de tan rápido que la comida pasa por mi boca? Nabiki está sonriendo, esto no es bueno, me está mirando, esto es malo… me pongo de pie, si de cualquier forma ella ya lo ha notado no tiene caso seguir torturándome con la espera, iré directamente al cuarto de Akane._

_Me detengo frente a la puerta, con la palma de una mano extendida sobre la superficie de madera y la otra asiendo firmemente la perilla, lista para girarla. Pero algo me impide hacerlo, no sé qué le diré, siento miedo a pesar de que sé que esta vez no está enojada por mi culpa, o por lo menos supongo que las probabilidades de que así sea son muy pocas… espero… retrocedo lentamente procurando no hacer ruido y en un arranque impulsivo, tomo aire y me lanzo hacia la habitación, sin ninguna idea acerca de cómo voy a abordarla… ella me mira y enseguida siento como me paralizo más que con la poción de Kodachi._

_Ahora sé que no fue una buena idea, no importa qué tan ridícula pudiera parecer la posibilidad de que ella me culpara de lo sucedido, nunca debí descartarla. Abro la boca a pesar de que sé que no tengo palabras, vacilo un momento pensando en retroceder y salir de la habitación fingiendo que me equivoqué de puerta. Pero Akane simplemente me da la espalda girando la silla hacia la ventana y continúa escribiendo, dándome a entender con este gesto, que mi presencia no le incomoda. Trago saliva, eso estuvo cerca, y nerviosamente me acerco, sentándome en la cama._

_- No me importa –afirma tratando de fingir indiferencia-. Lo intentaré de nuevo en la cena –dibuja un par de garabatos en la libreta que tiene sobre el escritorio._

_- ¿E… en serio? –no puedo evitar que se me quiebre un poco la voz, aunque ella está tan concentrada en su determinación que parece no notarlo._

_- Le dije a Kasumi –prosigue, mirando a través de la ventana-. Y no voy a dejar de intentarlo hasta que lo logre._

_La noche llega un poco más pronto de lo que realmente hubiera querido, y ahora me encuentro en el tejado, mientras veo salir una ligera columna de vapor desde la ventana de la cocina. Esta vez es un cerdito negro el que atrae mi atención, lo veo acercarse rodeando el estanque, preguntándose en qué dirección debe continuar avanzando. ¿Por qué no puede simplemente perderse en alguna parte de Okinawa? Esto está comenzando a acabar con mi paciencia… si tan sólo no fuera un guerrero honorable, ya me habría encargado de hacer saber a Akane la clase de patán embustero que tiene por mascota._

_Me apresuro a bajar de un salto y me logro interponer en su camino antes de que encuentre la entrada a la casa, asegurándome de patearlo lo suficientemente lejos como para que tarde por lo menos otra semana más en volver a encontrar el dojo Tendo. Aún puedo sentir la satisfacción de haberme deshecho de Ryoga cuando escucho otra voz familiar desde la entrada ¿Es que acaso nadie tiene nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestarnos? Enseguida veo entrar a Kuno con un babero de pollo bastante ridículo, además de un tenedor y un cuchillo en lugar de su acostumbrado bokken._

_No sé cómo se enteró de que Akane está cocinando la cena y en verdad nunca comprenderé su afán por comer sus horrorosos platillos, pero no estoy dispuesto a permitir que arruinen su segundo intento. No me cuesta trabajo vencer a Kuno, bueno, no me habría costado trabajo si Nabiki no hubiera interrumpido haciendo un estúpido comentario acerca de que la pelea era para decidir quién comería la comida de Akane… acaba de perder la sesión fotográfica de la pelirroja de la trenza que pensaba obsequiarle y yo acabo de perder la pelea por culpa del orgullo que me obligó a abandonarla._

_Sin embargo, a pesar de que lo voy a negar cada vez que alguien me lo pregunte, no puedo evitar que mi cuerpo reaccione al ver a Kuno caminar hacia la cocina. No tengo que esforzarme para dejarlo fuera de combate, tirado en el piso y, con las manos dentro de la bolsa del pantalón, me dirijo a mi habitación mientras espero la hora de la cena. No es que realmente quiera comer lo que Akane está preparando, de hecho aún recuerdo demasiado claramente el dolor de estómago que tuve la última vez que comí uno de sus guisados y recuerdo que la indigestión me duró un par de días._

_Pero tanto Kasumi como mi madre me han regañado incontables veces, diciéndome que Akane realmente hace su mejor esfuerzo, y que eso es lo único que debo esperar de ella. Por eso yo también debo esforzarme, porque aunque no puedo comprender por completo la conducta de las mujeres, eso no significa que deje de importarme lo que ella siente. Pero ¿Por qué es tan difícil? Me dejo caer en el futon, rodando un par de veces hasta quedar boca arriba mirando el techo, entrelazando mis manos detrás de la nuca. Si tan sólo Akane no fuera tan linda…_

_Escucho a Kasumi llamar a toda la familia al comedor, como un preso escuchando su sentencia de muerte. Me pongo de pie de un salto, no es la primera ni la última vez que tendré que comer la horrible comida de mi prometida, así que no hay razón para tanto drama. Sé que aunque será difícil de sobrellevar, voy a sobrevivir, y de cualquier forma, tengo un poco de medicina guardada entre mi ropa. Bajo las escaleras muy despacio, aplazando el momento hasta donde me es posible, preguntándome si acaso vale la pena… Es una pregunta muy tonta…_

_Si con pasar por esta horrible tortura voy a poder verla sonreír así… ¿Acaso vale la pena? ¡Claro que sí! Ella se ve radiante… Dios, creo que mis manos están sudando, incluso me cuesta trabajo tragar saliva sin atragantarme… puedo sentir las miradas de toda la familia sobre mí, el calor en las mejillas me indica que me estoy poniendo rojo ¡No! ¡Piensa en otra cosa! ¡Ella es fea, fea… F…! ¿A quién quiero engañar? Acaba de mirarme y ya estoy sintiendo ese revoloteo en las entrañas… ¡Basta! No puedo permitir que me vean así, cierro los ojos tratando de concentrarme en alguna técnica de kenpo._

_Sí, sí, eso es… una técnica… ¡No puede ser! Mi mente está en blanco… Kasumi está trayendo los platos… No, no ¡Concéntrate, Saotome! ¿Qué tal el Bakusai Tenketsu? ¿O era el Batusai Kentetsu?... Akane la está ayudando a servir los tazones de arroz… ¡No! Otra técnica… ¿Shishi Hokodan? Naa… ésa nunca fue mi estilo… ¡Me lleva! ¡Ya sacó su horrorosidad! ¡¡Y se ve mucho peor de lo que imaginé!! Oh Dios, Oh Dios, Oh Dios ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! Está tan cerca que puedo olerlo, y definitivamente no se parece a nada que haya comido en toda mi vida… Aunque… No huele tan…_

_¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! No puedo bajar la guardia tan rápido ¡Estamos hablando de Akane! ¡Akane cocinó eso! El hecho de que huela completamente diferente a cualquier comida que haya probado antes no puede significar nada bueno… ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué lo puso frente a ella? Y ahora Kasumi me extiende un plato con el curry que preparó para el resto de la familia ¿Qué significa esto? Siento cómo nuevamente el color se me va de la cara ¿Es que acaso se dio cuenta? ¿Hice alguna mueca que la hizo cambiar de opinión y ahora me va a ignorar toda la semana como castigo por mi grosería?_

_Extiendo la mano torpemente para recibir el plato que Kasumi ha estado sosteniendo frente a mí durante un rato demasiado largo, aún dudando si realmente es para mí. Nabiki ya me está lanzando una mirada exasperada, como si de pronto me hubiera convertido en un retrasado mental. Tomo el curry para asentarlo frente a mí antes de que la mercenaria castaña lance alguno de sus filosos comentarios. De reojo alcanzo a ver que Akane acerca temerosa sus palillos a la masa grumosa que tiene en el plato, olfateándola con desconfianza a pesar de ser su propia creación._

_- Toma –le alargo el curry que Kasumi me acaba de dar-, creo que alguien se equivocó al repartir los platos –siento el calor en mi rostro y las miradas penetrantes de nuestros padres sobre mí._

_- ¿De qué estás hablando, Ranma? –parece que todo la ha tomado por sorpresa… Dios, se ve tan tierna que de no estar sentado me temblarían las piernas-, le dije a Kasumi que prepararía mi propia cena… por eso hizo una porción menos de curry._

_- ¿Eh? –de acuerdo, ahora sí me siento realmente estúpido-, ¿Estás diciendo que todo este tiempo estuviste cocinando comida para ti? –Nabiki rueda los ojos hacia el techo y se concentra en su propio plato de comida._

_- ¡Claro, baka! –ríe comprendiendo la situación… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tuve que abrir mi bocota?-. Quiero aprender a cocinar, pero mientras practico es injusto que otras personas sufran con los resultados –recorre a todos los presentes con la mirada, encontrándose con cabezas afirmando algo que parece demasiado obvio._

_Me siento tan avergonzado que casi quiero salir corriendo como una nena… pero claro que no lo hago, eso no es de hombres… y no existe hombre más hombre que el gran Ranma Saotome, campeón invicto de la escuela de 'todo se vale' en artes marciales… el mismo que, dicho sea de paso, en este momento se encuentra acorralado por las risitas de su nada atractiva prometida. Me sumerjo en la tarea de comer mi curry con un gesto indignado, decidido a no mirarla… pero de reojo alcanzo a ver su expresión, no es de burla, no puedo definir qué es exactamente, pero me hace sentir una extraña calidez._

_- ¿Puedo…? –gesticulo tímidamente con mis palillos hacia su plato._

_Ella sonríe y me mira con los ojos más tiernos que le he visto jamás, mientras me acerca el extraño guiso y con la habilidad de alguien que toma los palillos por primera vez, los acerco para tomar un poco. No me importa qué sea, no me importa a qué sepa, no me importa cuántos días me tarde la indigestión… solamente con poder verla así en este momento, ya he sido recompensado por todo eso… y lo mejor del caso es que el resto de la familia nos ignora casi como si no pudieran vernos… esto no podría ser más perfecto… y de cualquier forma, si nos enfermamos del estómago tendremos la excusa ideal para acostarnos juntos un par de días…_

_Y seguramente Kasumi nos pondrá en un cuarto en el que nos dejará solos… y apagará la luz antes de salir…_

- ¿No vas a probarlo? –la voz dulce de la pequeña de ojos azules y cabello del mismo color lo sacaron de sus pensamientos-, abuelita me enseñó cómo hacerlo –la chiquilla sonrió con ese gesto que tanto le recordaba a su madre.

- ¡Claro, pequeña Kimiko! –exclamó el hombre de la trenza con entusiasmo, ante la mirada avellana de la señora Nodoka-. ¡Estoy seguro de que estará delicioso! –la aludida sonrió a pesar de que Ranma no pudo evitar un pequeño respingo de desconfianza al mirar el platillo.

Tenma ya se encontraba devorando su propia cena sin más preámbulo y de vez en cuando bloqueando discretamente los ataques de los palillos que su abuelo sostenía a su lado. Ranma saboreó el primer bocado y después de tragar, ante la mirada expectante y emocionada de su primogénita, le sonrió dándole su aprobación. Kimiko suspiró aliviada y después se sonrojó cuando su abuela la felicitó diciéndole que no tenía por qué haberse preocupado. La pequeña peliazul se dispuso a comer su propia cena y comprobó con alegría que el sabor era bastante bueno.

- Tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa de ti –Ranma le revolvió los cabellos mientras ella reía sonrojándose.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

¡¡Hola!! No sé si seguirán surgiendo más ONE SHOTS a partir de aquí, pero por si las dudas, se pueden dar su vuelta de vez en cuando jojojo.

Y pues, también visiten los fanarts en la página que tengo en el profile, habrá una actualización "masiva" este fin de semana si todo sale bien, así que me gustaría recibir comentarios y opiniones tanto allá como aquí, así que ¿Qué esperan?, ¡A escribir!

LunaGitana


	5. El Caleidoscopio Tornasol

**NERIMA. El Calendoscopio Tornasol  
**

_Hoy he vuelto a verla._

_Y como todas las veces, vuelvo a sentir en el estómago el eco de un sentimiento que he dejado olvidado mucho tiempo atrás. Un cosquilleo de envidia y rivalidad que apenas reconozco, tintineando unas milésimas de segundo antes de transfigurarse en un agrio desasosiego, una oscura penitencia, un pesado silencio._

_Me muerdo los labios intentando apresar en ellos la sonrisa agonizante con la que quiero recibir a mi hija. Y hundiéndome en un abrazo que me empapa de su purificadora inocencia, cierro los ojos tratando de borrar de ellos la imagen de esa sonrisa capaz de trascender el tiempo, existiendo latente tanto en el pasado como en el presente._

Spray protestó por la falta de aire, ruborizándose un poco ante la forma tan efusiva con la que su madre la había recibido. Como si no fuera suficiente con el hecho de que la considerara demasiado pequeña para poder volver a casa por sí misma al salir de la escuela. Se acomodó los anteojos de espiral para poder echar un vistazo a su alrededor y de reojo ubicó a cierto pequeño de coleta azabache. Intentó llamarlo pero él inmediatamente se enfrascó en un combate con su rival predilecto de la pañoleta. La chiquilla suspiró y en sus ojos se nublaron con una mirada que hizo que a Shampoo se le estrujara el corazón.

Porque la conocía muy bien.

Porque era la misma mirada que se había instalado en sus propias pupilas escarlata hacía unos cuantos años atrás. Pero lo que más le dolía era que a su hija le hubiera llegado tan pronto. La tomó de la mano rumbo al _Neko__ Hanten_, notando que pese a que la niña solía considerar ese tipo de conducta como poco apropiado para su edad, en esa ocasión parecía no tener ánimos de hacer comentario alguno. Intentó hacerle plática acerca de los eventos escolares y pareció funcionar, pues la niña enseguida comenzó a relatar animadamente algunas anécdotas, entusiasmándose tanto que mezclaba algunas frases en chino con el japonés.

Shampoo sonrió enternecida, haciendo una nota verbal de poner más atención en corregir esa manía de su hija. Solamente para decidir que por el momento eso le importaba un comino. Aún era muy pequeña. Sonrió más ampliamente. Seguramente ella misma iría aprendiendo sola conforme creciese.

- _Nihao_, preciosas- saludó Mousse desde la cocina del restaurante al escucharlas entrar.

- No mientras en casa se le siga hablando en el idioma de Joketsuzoku- murmuró para sus adentros.

Spray subió corriendo las escaleras a su cuarto mientras su madre se internaba en la cocina para saludar 'debidamente' a su padre. Dejó caer la mochila sobre su cama y se sentó frente al espejo de su tocador, examinando su reflejo con cautela. Se pasó una mano por el cabello negro violáceo, sedoso y brillante como el de la amazona de mirada rubí, aunque mucho más corto y atado en dos **_odangos_**. Intentó sonreír, pero sin importar el gesto y el ángulo, esos gruesos anteojos de espiral se interponían en el camino de su mirada.

Se los quitó y enseguida todo a su alrededor se desvaneció en un torrente de manchones borrosos. Y por más que entrecerró los ojos forzando la vista lo más que pudo, no logró dibujar un solo contorno. Se los volvió a poner, derrotada y fue entonces cuando captó un extraño destello con el rabillo del ojo. Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana y lo volvió a ver. A través del patio de servicio del restaurante, a través de la diminuta ventanilla de la bodega de utensilios, algún objeto reflejaba los rayos de la tarde.

Originalmente, había regresado a esa imagen desalentadora que le devolvía el espejo a través del cristal de sus lentes, pensando que se trataría de algún vaso de vidrio. Pero el insistente destello purpúreo acabó por volverse mucho más llamativo que esa niña de cara sosa que parecía estar inculpándola por no haber nacido con facciones un poco más agraciadas. Torció la boca hacia un lado. O por lo menos con unas córneas que funcionaran como se debe. Bufó haciendo un puchero y bajó de la silla de un salto, resuelta a no pensar más en el asunto.

Cuando llegó a la bodega, la encontró igual de aburrida que como siempre había sabido que era, pero siguió el haz de luz hasta que éste desembocó en una pequeña caja en el estante más alto de uno de los rincones. Frunció el ceño con extrañeza, ya que por el grabado exterior parecía estar un poco fuera de lugar. Escaló sin dificultad entre las repisas, gracias a la agilidad que le había dado el continuo entrenamiento como amazona y enseguida se apoderó del recién descubierto tesoro. Un tesoro que probó ser realmente auténtico cuando abrió la tapa para revelar su contenido.

En ese mismo momento, la puerta del _Neko__ Hanten_ se abrió para dar paso a una chiquilla de cabello corto, acompañada de un pequeño de cabello negro y expresión sombría. Shampoo se quedó petrificada de una manera tan brusca que casi derramó el ramen que estaba sirviendo a uno de sus clientes. Kimiko sonrió tímidamente, sin comprender por qué esta despampanante mujer se ponía tan tensa cada vez que la veía. La amazona recobró la compostura y terminó de depositar los platos torpemente sobre la mesa, antes de escabullirse hacia la caja.

- ¡Oh, Kimiko-Chan! ¡Bienvenida!- se apresuró a intervenir Mousse, quien había salido corriendo desde la cocina en cuanto divisó a la pequeña.

- ¡Buenas tardes!- replicó ella con una reverencia-, Spray-Chan no se veía muy contenta hoy, así que pensé en traerle un obsequio para animarla.

_Aunque suene prácticamente imposible y aunque se vea ridículo que una plena amazona imponente se aterrorice frente a una chiquilla de apenas doce años. Pero no puedo evitar reaccionar como si estuviera frente a un fantasma cada vez que la veo._

_Y es que eso es lo que es, un fantasma._

_No uno verdadero, ni siquiera el fantasma de una persona, aunque así me lo pareció al principio. Y es que su parecido con Akane es sencillamente paranormal e incluso conforme van pasando los años, pareciera aproximarse cada vez más a la imagen que tengo de ella en mis recuerdos. _

_Pero no es el fantasma de Akane Tendo lo que veo en ella, sino el fantasma de mi propia obsesión egoísta que me orilló a querer quitarle la vida con mis propias manos, sin saber que muy poco después de que renunciara a esa determinación, el destino se haría cargo de cumplir mis antiguos deseos._

_Una escalofriante coincidencia, una cruel verdad y una aterradora culpa injustificada._

Kimiko estuvo un rato platicando animadamente con Spray, mientras Kouki se rezagaba en una esquina, sin estar completamente seguro de la razón de su presencia en ese lugar. Shampoo agradeció silenciosamente las cálidas manos de su esposo, frotándole los brazos para reconfortarla. La había encontrado de nuevo espiando a las niñas desde el anonimato, con los ojos nublados de remordimientos pasados y a la vez empañados de un agradecimiento por esos gestos de los cuales se sentía inmerecedora. Porque la pequeña Saotome siempre había sido muy amable con su hija.

Spray se despidió agitando la mano enérgicamente, sin saber que lo estaba haciendo hacia una estatua del restaurante, ubicada en la dirección opuesta a por donde su amiga se alejaba. Pero eso no borró la sonrisa en los rostros de ambas chiquillas, y tampoco en el de la madre de la más pequeña de ellas.

En ese mismo momento, en el dojo Tendo un mocoso se aburría.

Su padre había salido a atender un duelo con un rival que pretendía aplastar el nombre de su escuela. Un iluso -pensó Tenma-, pues nadie que se atreviera a insultar a los Saotome podría darse la vuelta y salir bien librado de eso. Pero aquello también significaba que esa tarde no aprendería ninguna técnica nueva con la cual defenderse de la testarudez de Minoru. O con la cual proteger a su hermana tanto de éste último como del flacucho al que últimamente le había dado por pasar demasiado tiempo cerca de ella. Cosa que el pequeño Saotome no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

- ¡Nihao!- una fastidiosa y chillona voz lo sacó de sus enojos internos.

- ¿Ahora qué quieres, Spray?- se quejó tratando de zafarse del apretado abrazo, sin poder evitar un sonrojo que pasó desapercibido a los miopes ojos de la chinita.

- ¡Que grosero!- se quejó haciendo un puchero-, Supu-Rai traer regalo para Tenma.

La chiquilla le alargó una caja, a la que Tenma se asomó temerosamente, para descubrir un broche ovalado con una exótica piedra color verde aguamarina. Frunció el ceño sin entender por qué esa joya parecía tener algo extraño que la hacía ser diferente de las otras que había visto. Aunque no era que realmente fuera muy afecto a las alhajas y ni su abuela ni sus tías usaban muchas, así que tampoco había visto demasiadas.

- ¿Estás loca?- le recriminó con extrañeza-, éstas son cosas de niñas.

- Pero Supu-Rai pensar que ser muy linda y…- comenzó la chica con tristeza.

- ¡Entonces póntela tú!- la interrumpió bruscamente-, ¡y deja de molestarme que interrumpes mi entrenamiento!

Spray abrió la boca para replicar, pero al no encontrar palabras la volvió a cerrar, posando sus ojos llorosos sobre la brillante gema. Tenma tenía razón, era una pieza obviamente hecha para ser llevada por una mujer. Y ella había sido una tonta al haber pensado en regalársela. Ciertamente le había fascinado cuando la encontró y le había parecido tan hermosa que en lo único que pudo pensar fue en el chico Saotome y fue por eso que le había parecido buena idea, pero ahora que él se lo había aclarado, solamente se sentía más ridícula.

La expresión severa del pequeño se suavizó al ver que la niña bajaba la cabeza tratando de contener las lágrimas y enseguida se sintió culpable por haberle hablado así. Intentó decir algo pero lo único que logró fue que el rubor de sus mejillas se intensificara. Así que en silencio, tomó la caja de la mano de la chica y sacó el broche con una sonrisa. Ella alzó la mirada y los ojos se le iluminaron al ver lo que Tenma estaba haciendo y dejándose llevar por la emoción, se apresuró a ayudarlo a ponérselo en la camisa, rozando accidentalmente sus dedos con los del chiquillo.

Tenma sintió un extraño bochorno, como si de pronto la temperatura del dojo hubiera ascendido al doble, pero no protestó. Aunque no estuviera dispuesto a admitirlo, realmente necesitaba la ayuda.

Spray permaneció en silencio unos minutos, con una sonrisa boba en los labios y los ojos clavados en los del niño. Él también le sonreía. Pero entonces un destello color turquesa atravesó la superficie curva de la piedra ovalada. El rostro de Tenma se volvió serio, el tono sonrosado de sus mejillas palideció y la ternura desapareció de sus ojos color chocolate. Aunque no lo comprendió del todo, la chiquilla también dejó de sonreír al percibir el cambio. Y se alarmó aún más al percibir que la neutralidad de su rostro daba paso a un ceño fruncido.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí, indeseable!- le espetó con desprecio, para luego darle la espalda y alejarse.

- No entender…- susurró dolida-, tú poner regalo de Supu-Rai.

- Te dije que te esfumes- repitió severamente, sin dejar de alejarse.

- ¡Pero tú sonreír!- insistió la chinita, interponiéndose en su camino y agarrándolo del brazo.

- ¡No me toques, tú, porquería!- se zafó bruscamente con una expresión de asco para después tirarla de un empujón-, ¡fuera de mi vista!

La pequeña se quedó sentada sobre la duela del dojo, con los ojos llorosos y sin comprender por qué de pronto ese cambio de actitud. Y más aún por qué Tenma había sido tan agresivo con ella. Ciertamente la evadía y huía de ella cada vez que intentaba abrazarlo, pero nunca la había rechazado de una forma grosera y mucho menos se había atrevido a atracarla físicamente por mucho que ambos fueran practicantes de las artes marciales. No, aunque no era machista, definitivamente el pequeño de la coleta azabache jamás peleaba con niñas.

Algo muy extraño había sucedido y ella iba a averiguar de qué se trataba.

Kimiko entró a la casa de la familia Tendo tratando de persuadir a Kouki que la dejara llevar las barras de madera que acababan de comprar para su tarea del experimento de Física ya que aunque su compañero insistiera en amabilidades caballerosas, estaba demasiado flaco y enclenque para pretender que hubiera mucha diferencia de fuerza entre los dos. Para cuando llegaron al patio, la chica ya había logrado asir la mitad de ellas, del extremo opuesto al que sostenía su compañero, a pesar de las protestas de éste.

- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿en qué escuela primaria estudiaste, Kouki-Kun?- preguntó ella asentando las tablas en el césped.

- En la pública de Nerima- replicó sin pensar.

- ¿En serio?- frunció el ceño extrañada-, yo también… no recuerdo haberte visto antes, ¿de qué grupo eras?

- ¿Eh?- se puso tenso de repente y permaneció un rato en silencio para luego responder en un susurro-, del 'F'.

Ella se quedó pensativa un momento, mientras Kouki sudaba frío. La verdad era que él sí la había visto y también estaba perfectamente consciente de por qué ella no lo recordaba. Pero ya se había arriesgado demasiado al rogarle a sus abuelos que lo dejaran entrar a la secundaria, con la esperanza de encontrarla ahí. Y se había arriesgado aún más al llevarla a su casa. Ya no podía seguir tentando a su suerte, sobre todo ahora que lo que al principio le había parecido una ilusión platónica, se había convertido en una realidad casi natural.

En ese momento, Tenma apareció en el pasillo exterior de la casa y Kouki agradeció la intervención aunque sabía que eso significaba tener que soportar otro violento arranque de celos fraternales por parte del mocoso. Pero el chiquillo solamente paseó su mirada avellana de uno al otro con indiferencia para luego retomar su camino como si no hubiera visto más que unas aburridas carpas nadando en el estanque. Kimiko y su compañero se miraron sin comprender pero decidieron que simplemente era normal que algún día se acostumbrara a su amistad y prefirieron ponerse a trabajar en su tarea.

- ¡Tenma!- la chinita le dio alcance cuando estaba en la cocina hurgando en busca de alguna golosina.

- ¿Sigues aquí?- rodó los ojos con fastidio.

- ¡Sí!- afirmó enérgicamente-, y no irme hasta que tú decir qué rayos pasar- insistió abrazándose a él con fuerza.

- Pues si no te vas tú- gruñó cada vez más irritado, apretándola de las muñecas para obligarla a soltarlo-, entonces me iré yo.

- ¡NOOOOO!- chilló jalándolo de la camisa.

Entrelazaba sus piernas con las de él para entorpecerle el movimiento y en el forcejeo, el broche se zafó y rodó por el suelo. Los dos niños también cayeron, y Tenma dejó escapar un pequeño quejido cuando la barbilla de la niña se le clavó en el pecho. Parpadeó aturdido, como si no supiera en dónde estaba y enseguida se sonrojó al notar que el peso que sentía encima era el del cuerpo de la pequeña Spray. Ella por su parte no se inmutó por su cercanía, ni por la comprometedora posición, sino que intensificó su abrazo con una expresión de alivio al notar el cambio de actitud.

Con la mejilla aún presionada contra el pecho de Tenma, sus ojos se posaron en el broche que estaba tirado a unos centímetros de ellos. Y entonces la reconoció. Y entonces lo entendió todo.

Recordaba que su madre se lo había contado, tiempo atrás. El cuento de la joya reversiva, que usada en un sentido podía intensificar los sentimientos, pero si se la giraba, los transformaba en su opuesto, en el más amargo de los odios. No obstante, sin saber en qué sentido se la había puesto a Tenma, no podía saber cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Bien podría haberla usado en el lado correcto, haciendo más intenso su ya odio por ella, o podría haber estado de cabeza, convirtiendo un amor secreto en lo contrario.

Se puso de pie para recoger la alhaja, sin prestar atención al impactado y sonrojado mocoso que se había quedado tieso debajo de ella.

Ahora se encontraba en un dilema.

Podría utilizar esa joya para su propio beneficio y realizar su más grande anhelo desde que había conocido a ese testarudo y explosivo artista marcial, o podría simplemente volverla a guardar en su lugar como si nunca la hubiera encontrado y volver a su improbable esperanza de algún día ser correspondida. Entonces se vio a sí misma reflejada en la piedra, con esos horribles anteojos de espiral que habrían de acompañarla hasta el fin de su existencia. Suspiró. Su esperanza no solamente era improbable, era imposible que Tenma se fijara en una niña tan fea como ella.

Apretó el broche en su mano. No. Definitivamente nunca lo haría sin esa _ayudadita_ extra.

Volvió a acercarse a él, que ahora estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, abanicándose con una mano y mirando hacia un punto perdido en la puerta del refrigerador. Pero mientras más se acercaba, más parecía temblarle la mano y justo cuando el metal tocó la tela, se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo y lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir corriendo de ahí. Chocó contra algunos objetos pequeños pero no la detuvieron en su carrera, hasta que se estampó de lleno contra el cuerpo cálido de una persona más alta que ella.

Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que se le habían caído los anteojos y no podía ver nada más que borrones de colores difusos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Spray-Chan?- le reconfortó tanto escuchar esa voz que no pudo evitar estrujarla en busca de consuelo.

- Kimiko-Sempai…- balbuceó-, ¿tú creer que Tenma algún día querer a Supu-Rai?

La aludida sonrió comprensiva, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Todo será a su tiempo, el amor no es algo que pueda forzarse, pero sí se puede ganar con paciencia y dedicación.

- ¿En serio?- levantó la cabeza esperanzada, hacia donde creía que debería estar el rostro de su interlocutora.

- Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Spray-Chan.

_Hoy he vuelto a verla._

_No sé por qué. Si sé que ahí es donde vive, me atreví a ir con la excusa de pasar a buscar a mi hija. Pero tal vez era el momento exacto para poder verme cara a cara con ese fantasma, de darme cuenta de que Akane Tendo sigue aquí._

_Mientras la recordemos, mientras pensemos en ella, mientras sigamos sintiéndola._

_Y no solamente a través de nosotros, sino principalmente, a través de sus hijos, más concretamente a través de su hija… y es a través de ella, que me está perdonando por todas esas cosas por las que yo misma no era capaz de perdonarme._

- Gracias, Akane.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

¡¡Hola!! Capítulo dedicado a Gatita Bonita, la única persona interesada en esta historia y probablemente la única que la leerá, gracias por el apoyo, amiga. Y por si te preguntas qué rayos es un "odango", lo habré leído en alguna parte de Sailor Moon, refiriéndose a sus chonguitos y desde entonces así es como me ha dado por llamarlos. Si alguien más lee esto, por favor, dejar un review o pasarse a mi página de fanarts, está en el perfil...

Gracias, LunaGitana


End file.
